Who is the Sky of the Phantom Girl?
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: It wasn't Mukuro who took over when Chrome lost her wits upon panicking. Its a very pretty girl who did. KnB X-Over Fem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1

Tekka- literally meaning 'iron flower'. Guess where I got the inspiration from?

* * *

The Blue Beauty

Chrome was clearly losing against Mammon when she lost her wits...

...but suddenly, she was wrapped into a silk cocoon...

'Chrome!' the Vongola Decimo Candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi cried worriedly, but the cocoon split open and from the crack, a white misty light came out, showing a very pretty and frail-looking light-blue-haired girl whose soft, light hair fanned out from the winds before settling down to show that her hair went past her hips. She has milky-pale skin, and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a seifuku dress with a knee-length skirt in accordion pleats, black stocks and heeled loafers.

If Chrome held a copy of Mukuro's Trident, she held...a doll of Mukuro in her arms.

'Who are you?' Mammon demanded. 'You're not that girl.'

'I am the mind, she is the heart.' said the girl. 'I will...show you why.'

Her illusions are more monstrous and terrifying.

Because if Chrome focused on things she could imagine at the moment and she lost when she can't think anymore...

And since Mammon was fond of ice and tentacles...she used explosions and...sperm whales to eat the tentacles!

'...I don't get why she uses whales to eat them.' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'Sperm whales eat cuttlefish. Particularly the Atlantic's Giant Squids.' Reborn quipped, kicking him in the head. 'More biology for you!'

'Hgak!'

Then from the girl's shadows...out came shadow piranhas with glowing red eyes that swarmed to eat Mammon, causing him to panic.

She even summoned more terrifying monsters and she herself, became a monster that ate everything just to eat him.

'...I don't know who's scarier...her, or Mukuro.' Tsuna croaked out as Mammon screamed and by the time it was over, Mammon showed a lot of bruising and some puncture wounds.

'...I'm normally not this bad of a person and normally I wouldn't pick on a child...' she said as she took the half-Mist Ring, combining it with Chrome's. 'But you're a baby in an adult body so I was told I shouldn't feel so bad. Besides, you're mafia anyway and you put up with worse than this.'

'...the Mist Ring now belongs to Chrome Dokuro. Therefore the winner of the Battle of the Mist, is Chrome Dokuro.' the Cervello declared.

'Wow...great job, Kuroko-san!' Ken called out cheerfully as Kuroko smiled. 'You handled that Mammon well!'

'Who...are you?' Reborn asked her. 'I honestly expected Mukuro to show up because he is the true Mist Guardian.'

'Eh?' Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at him before looking at Kuroko, a girl older than any of them.

'Oh, you see, both Chrome and I are his students and also his vessels so he could come here.' Kuroko explained. 'Kuroko Tekka, nice to meet you.' she said, showing the kanji of her name. 'You'll have to ask Chrome since...I'm out of gas.' she said sheepishly as her form was fading. 'Lost distance is kind of hard, my first time doing it...Ken, Chikusa, be kinder to Chrome.' she told the boys kindly. 'She would only get the confidence she needs with good support and encouragement. Had she had good support, she wouldn't have needed me or Mukuro to win this fight.' she said softly to the boys. 'She is more powerful than me, second only to him.'

'...understood.' said Chikusa as he and Ken looked awkward.

'Second only to Mukuro in strength...huh?' Reborn mused as Kuroko fully faded away, returning to Chrome who looked shaky.

For someone more powerful than Kuroko, she looked like a bunny cornered by prey.

* * *

In Tokyo...

Kuroko who's actually in her room at home in pajamas, is utterly exhausted.

'Good job, Tekka.' Mukuro praised in his ghostly form. 'I wasn't even needed.'

'Well, you did say I need my first hands-on.' said Kuroko sheepishly. 'But really, Nagi-chan can use more love, Mukuro-kun.' she said. 'Two of us know how strong she really is. But she has a really horrible opinion of herself and only a shred of esteem and that was because we were there.'

'Indeed...such talent should not disappear.' said Mukuro. 'Its rare to find truly powerful illusionists in this world capable of real illusions.' he chuckled. 'Well, our limit is only our imagination. We can create anything we wish as long as we know of it.'

'Yes...you trained us hard but Nagi's world was sheltered. That's what caused her to panic.' said Kuroko. 'She was sheltered growing up. Knowing only schoolwork and then made to stay home for hours as those human wastes who call themselves her parents didn't allow her to truly grow up, caring more for their reputation and careers than allowing her to experience. Well, nobody knows her star of a mother had a kid after all and they look alike.'

'Hmph. And that is why I instructed her to live with the boys, so she can grow.' said Mukuro. 'So she can think of what she truly wants for a change.'

'For now what she wants is your acknowledgment and approval.' said Kuroko. 'You were the first to give her your hand and hold her when nobody ever did. Its why she wants you more than anything. If you were to leave her, she would despair.' she said sadly. 'You are her world alone. She is still nervous of Ken and Chikusa.'

'Is that so...oops, they're back, gotta go.' and he was quickly gone.

'...must be hard in prison but you're dumb enough to get caught.' Kuroko sighed as she went to sleep.

Kuroko Tekka was another illusionist discovered by Rokudo Mukuro, a notorious criminal of the Mafia Community.

They met around the time Kuroko was depressed because of Aomine showing up when Kagami was injured, and provoked him into playing despite his injury and it got the coach mad...

But she knew why Aomine did it.

He didn't take kindly that she chose Kagami to be his replacement when she never saw Kagami as his replacement because she was very fond of him.

Kagami represented hope to her. Hope that her friends will come back to her because he's a pure-hearted man who loves Basketball and challenges, which was why he was perfectly OK with guys stronger than him because it 'spices up life'.

He was hope.

That, and she was attracted to him for who knows why.

* * *

Next day at school...

'So uhm...its like this...' said Chrome as she came during lunch time, disguised as a student of the school by wearing the uniform. 'Kuroko-neesan was the first to meet Mukuro-sama around this spring. It was a week into his imprisonment in Vendicare.'

'A week after we caught him?' Tsuna blurted out.

'Hai...at the time...Kuroko-neesan was extremely depressed. And it was so bad it reached him all the way there.' said Chrome sadly.

'I researched this morning.' said Reborn. 'She is famous in the Junior High School Basketball Circuit as one of the manager's of the top school's team, Teiko Junior High. But a month into the third year, she quit the club. Why is that?'

'Her friends blossomed into their talents as basketball geniuses. However, all of them lost their passion and drive. Add the fact that the school never stopped pressuring and reminding them of their school's motto, 100 Battles, 100 Victories and victory came too naturally for them and nobody willing to fight them anymore...they broke and became bitter that they don't have anything for basketball anymore. They changed as a result when in the past, they used to be kinder and much happier. But now they became cold and cynical. Try as she would, they refuse to budge, causing her depression.' Chrome explained. 'Mukuro-sama met her because her gloominess was making his mood worse.'

'Making his mood worse?!' Gokudera sputtered indignantly. To him, the guy just had no heart.

'Hai...but since her depression was justified and she was a civilian...the fact that her spirit could reach all the way to Italy means she was powerful.' said Chrome. 'They got to know each other and Mukuro-sama trained her. She is his first student and host as a result. However, because she was too well-known, she cannot 'just disappear'...but she can do things we can't do.' said Chrome. 'I'm the second host. Since I can easily disappear, I can move with Ken and Chikusa anywhere.'

'But what about your family?' Ryohei asked her but...Chrome wore a sad smile.

'They never cared about me existing before...they wouldn't care about me disappearing at all.' she said in resignation as several eyes popped at her words out of dismayed disbelief while Reborn took this very seriously. 'They cared more for their careers and reputation than going home and be a good family. They were almost never home, only coming to drop money. The salaries of the Housekeepers, and for my schooling but that's it, not once did they look at me. Even if I die had Kuroko-neesan not saved me from a car accident...they wouldn't care. I'm just one less financial burden.'

'That's...!' Tsuna cried in horror. 'Surely you could have said something to them! This is just messed-up!'

'Some things are just beyond help...this is one of them.' said Chrome sadly. 'Kuroko-neesan said they should never have become parents. I was living with her since she saved me and that was how I too, met Mukuro-sama. They took me in...until I got orders to stay in Kokuyo Land with Ken and Chikusa. Kuroko-neesan personally punished them herself even though I said 'don't'.'

'How did she do it?' Tsuna asked her nervously.

'She put an illusion on my parents.' said Chrome. 'That would make them very 'unlikeable'. I don't know what she meant by that.'

'That can mean many things.' Reborn told the girl. 'Its a direct attack to their careers. Nobody would like them. Their colleagues, bosses, and sponsors. Slowly but surely, they will lose what they cared for until they lose their jobs. When I investigated her, I kind of noticed that your name is under her family registry. You're adopted into the Kuroko Family and there's documentation that somehow, your parents signed you away after putting a hefty insurance fee on you, complete with a name change so its more appropriate to call you 'Kuroko Chrome' now.' his revelation caused the teenagers to gape and Chrome was more shocked than the boys.

'A-ahhh?!' she yelped in shock.

'You have 500 million yen insurance on you, and a 500 million yen in your own bank account. In short, as Kuroko caused your parents' slow downfall, you on the other hand, is well-taken care of. You don't have to worry about money until you graduate college, if you spent that money wisely.'

'O-oh...' Chrome choked out, shaking. 'But her parents don't know this...they work abroad...she said they left home when she proved capable of being independent!' she stammered out.

'Well, she'll most likely fill in the holes if her parents come back to visit.' Reborn quipped. 'So that's dealt with. At any rate, you're well-secure, Chrome. That means you and those boys, should rent an apartment, not live in that broken-down hovel of an amusement park.'

'But still, its disgraceful for a man to freeload on a woman, Reborn-san.' Gokudera protested. 'Chrome should rely on Juudaime! She doesn't have to look after those two!'

'But her affiliation is Mukuro and she is his subordinate.' said Reborn. 'Mukuro is our Mist Guardian but since he is not here, she is his representative and direct hotline. And sadly, she's the only one with money right now. Mukuro's very wealthy through his exploits, but upon his capture, his finances are frozen as well. So Chrome, before this battle ends, you're learning Financial Management and Cost of Living Lessons so you don't end up bankrupting yourself. 500 million yen is just 5 million dollars in America in equivalent. A small fortune, but enough to make you finish school while living a simple, but comfortable life. This is so you won't overspend unnecessarily.'

'H-hai...'

* * *

Tokyo...

Seirin High School. October 15 XXXX.

Its a very new school that opened up recently.

For the Sophomores, they've been here for two years. They were here since it opened so its facilities are so brand new. Its the 'youngest school' in Tokyo, currently.

This was the school Kuroko Tekka is currently attending, and being a manager for, as well as helping the Coach, Aida Riko with training techniques in a bid for them to stand up to the Generation of Miracles who all joined National-Level Schools(in terms of sports reputations).

So now, the two girls are in a meeting in Maji Burger, just two of them.

'So Kuro-chan, we've done a lot so far.' said Riko as they had some snacks. 'How are we, compared to the remaining miracles before the Winter Cup begins?'

'So far, we've powered up by combining your knowledge and my knowledge on training and improved it with your father's help to make a much better training menu.' said Kuroko. 'So far, the senpais improved, the freshmen gained some skill...and Kagami...he's a big problem.'

'Kagami of all people?!' Riko yelped. 'Whyyy?! He's our strongest guy in the field right now! Why is he the problem?!'

'When I did a little check as well as asking him about his past...and comparing past to present, the Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami started playing Basketball at young ages. However, only Kagami and his 'big brother' in Yosen received training from a retired WNBA Player, a pro.' Kuroko told her. 'Its why Kagami has high stats when you ordered his shirt removed, and his muscles more developed than the senpais. However, come junior high, he ended up in a school with a lousy reputation and attitude for sports. Yes, they have a basketball club, but you can easily guess what sort of club it was. Even a grade schooler can do better.'

'Frustrated, Kagami kept up his physical training by his old mentor as he knows he can never meet the strong guys through his school. Good attitude, but as a result, he has no idea what's it like to face strong guys in court and lost his battle experience. In fact, when he met Kise-kun for the first time...he lost as we know. It was his first time meeting a strong guy after three years. The challenge is to awaken his potential, drive and passion. We accomplished it so far, but he rusted and it shows. Japanese NBA Training and American NBA Training are so different. Different as summer and winter.'

'Hence, our non-stop brainstorming...and you know Kagami best.' said Riko. 'When will he awaken as our tiger?'

'I hope soon because its only three weeks and one day starting tomorrow before the Winter Cup.' said Kuroko. 'We did all we could. Well, starting Winter Cup, our boys will do the fighting. Our fight is making them strong and improve in skill.'

'We're fighting other coaches if our boys are fighting their boys.' said Riko grimly.

'Hai.' said Kuroko just as grimly. 'Well, we're girls who became coaches and our methods are from other coaches...until we both have our own style of coaching to be able to call ourselves coaches.'

'Aa. Well, three days before the Winter Cup, we give em' a break.' Riko decided. 'Can't go out there sore after all.' she said, taking a sip from her coke. 'By the way Kuro-chan...you're always carrying that weird plushy with you.' she said, looking at Kuroko's weird doll. 'You've had it since the first semester.'

'Ah, well...ever since Aomine-kun came that day to provoke Kagami-kun...I got this doll.' said Kuroko, holding the doll in her arms. 'Well...I get calm holding him.'

'Ah, a security blanket neh.' Riko sighed good-naturedly. 'I bet Kise was jealous. He'd kill to be that doll right now since he seems to really want to be close to you. I mean, come on! First day in school and he asks we 'hand you over' to Kaijo High for crying out loud.'

'Well, he has yet to grow up.' Kuroko snorted. 'Not everything goes the way we want them to. We have that god-given free will after all.'

'Heh, for all his good looks, he's still a brat.' Riko snorted. 'Matured, sophisticated guys who are boyfriend material for our age are rare species in itself.'

'Nya? You mean you and Hyuuga-senpai aren't going out?' Kuroko pointed out causing Riko to choke.

'Y-y-y-y-you got it all wrong Kuro-chan, he and I are not going out at all!' Riko wailed in utter embarrassment.

'Datte, they say that if a boy and a girl are truly comfortable around each other with absolute trust and bonds, its OK to become boyfriend-girlfriend, especially is boy in question is sensible, responsible, and someone to count on and would always be there.'

'Wow, you know what you want and you're only 16.' Riko moaned, all doom and gloom. 'What's with fast-growing kohais these days?!'

'Well, living alone for over three years would make you want that for a boyfriend material.' Kuroko sighed.

'So its Kagami?'

'Nope, not him...for now. Everyone has yet to grow up after all...but Kagami is very reliable in person off court.' said Kuroko. 'Basketball idiot by club, a shockingly reliable and insightful person outside club. I just wish his school grades reflect that too.'

Riko banged her head on the table.

'We nearly lost him for an important interhigh match because of that!' Riko whimpered. 'How are his grades now?!'

'Well, around 60-69-ish by the time its the Finals Exams. Not bad. But I'm spending more time in his house tutoring him than being in my own house lately...good thing he's a good guy or I'd have asked for a chaperone by now...'

Riko's jaws dropped.

'Y-you mean since the tutoring for the Review Test months back?'

'Hai. I was wondering if same rules for the Winter Cup, so...I tutored him all these months as a failsafe although I couldn't do that this summer.'

'Kuro-chan so reliable...' Riko comically cried waterfall tears. 'And its the Prelim Exams soon too! Please raise those grades higher to be safe! At least mid-70's so that way we're all safe! Academically-wise, he's the dobe while the rest of us have high grades!'

From the Mukuro doll...Mukuro was watching.

And so...

'That seems interesting.' Mukuro talked to Kuroko on the way home. 'You've taken notice on a guy.'

'Yes...for me, Kagami-kun is hope that everything will be alright.' said Kuroko.

'Heee...by the way, what happened months back that you're busy raising his grades?'

'Well...' Kuroko giggled in amusement as she showed him by illusion what transpired on that day(see KnB: Idiots Can't Win).

'Heee...but Vongola Decimo is just as bad as he is and no amount of tutoring ever raised his grades at all.' Mukuro snorted.

'Well, everyone has their own methods of tutoring. If it doesn't sink in, the problem lies in the teacher's ability. I'll go pay Decimo a mental visit tonight, but I need your help since mind-walking is your specialty. I just mastered Possession you know.'

'Hai hai.'

And so...by nighttime after the Cloud Battle...they took the opportunity.

Tsuna was in the outskirts of town, by the mountains, exhausted from training, literally sleeping in his boxers.

'Jeez, what the hell are they feeding this kid?' Kuroko frowned upon seeing Tsuna's body. 'He's so skinny, no muscle at all! Its like he has a girl's soft body! For someone who's to be the head of the Mafia Family, this result is dismal!'

'Kuro-mama strikes again...' Mukuro teased her playfully.

'Oh hush and let's just dive.' and so they did. They watched from his childhood to present day...

'I see...so that's the problem.' Mukuro commented. 'Ever since the young lion brought his boss over, he became a no-good.'

'Awful...' Kuroko frowned. 'Can't we do something?'

'The problem is, we can't even find what he did even if you want to do something.' Mukuro pointed out. 'But we have a way of saying it.' he said in a manner that egged her on.

'Oh!'

They sent Reborn dreams of Tsuna's childhood.

That next morning, Reborn frowned while looking at his still-sleeping student.

"Masaka..."


	2. The Troubled Children

The Troubled Children

Ever since Reborn had that dream of Tsuna's childhood to the crucial event why he was a no-good...

He confronted Timoteo in hospital.

His words matched what he saw in his dream.

Reborn could only face-palm.

'You. Idiots.' was all he could say. 'The fact I made virtually no progress in his schoolwork was your fault all along. In my first year with Dino, there was actually a huge leap of progress.' he wasn't too happy. 'The only thing I made actual progress in is the fact he has friends and his social life improving, but nothing else! You fix what you've done now or he won't last long as Decimo as soon as he takes over.' was his curt demand. 'Not even I can work a miracle if he was intentionally botched by you in the first place.'

'I know...but who sent you the dream?' Timoteo asked him.

'Most likely Kuroko Tekka, Mukuro's other Mist-Host.' said Reborn. 'She pulled strings to adopt Chrome into her family because her parents are no-good idiots, its only natural to assume she did this too for Tsuna's sake and we haven't gotten a gist of her personality while Chrome was easy to read. Kuroko's background is very clean, and involved in the sports circuit of Basketball from Junior-High to Present.'

'But still, Mukuro taking in civilians...? And he somehow manages to earn their loyalty? Are you sure they're not influenced?' Timoteo asked him worriedly.

'They weren't. Chrome has no Mist Flames in her head to control her actions, but a mere prick from Mukuro's trident ensures he can possess his students anytime, or anyone he pricked for that matter.' Reborn quipped. 'Mukuro's a naturally-charismatic person if he so quickly earned the loyalties of his subordinates. He tends to pick troubled, but talented people and he gives them his hand which does the job enough. He's not like other Mists who obtain loyalty by forceful mind control, their subordinates no more than wind-up dolls.'

'According to Chrome, Kuroko was depressed because her friends are falling apart due to their talents and school's demanding pressures that took her months to recover from, then a week into Mukuro's capture, an old friend provoked her charge into playing him despite his injury, further aggravating it and most likely said something hurtful. Her depression went all the way to Vendicare apparently.'

'...'

'Its easy to get where Chrome's coming from, but details about Kuroko will have to wait. We're at our most crucial time at the moment.'

And how indeed.

* * *

At Kuroko's House...she was doing training with her powers when her doorbell rang. "Opps!" she dissipated her powers before answering the doorbell. It was her teammates with an unexpected tag-along. 'Momo-chan?' Unlike her teammates who had an umbrella per head, Momoi clearly looked for her at school with no umbrella despite the downpour!

'Tecchan! Waaaahhh!' Momoi wailed, glomping her.

'...first things first, clothes.' Kuroko told the pinkette kindly. 'I don't think Touou will stay afloat with a sick manager. First, a bath in my bathroom. Now. And you can choose whatever in my closet.' she said it as playful as possible to uplift the mood the pinkette was in.

'By the way Kuro-chan, what were you doing before we came?' Hyuuga asked her.

'Ah, I was about to nap after having nothing to do today.' Kuroko lied in her usual expression. 'The cold weather just makes me sleepy but for now I have to make tea. Sit down in the living room.' she said as she went to the kitchen to make tea.

The doll was left on the couch.

'Y'know, I still don't get Kuroko's taste in dolls.' said Koganei. 'She could have gotten a teddy bear or something.' he said as they looked at the Mukuro Doll.

'She told me its her security blanket.' said Riko. 'But she already has Tetsu here.' she said, looking at the puppy the club all adopted, wearing the Seirin Jersey, asleep on his doggie bed.

'Well, she can't always carry him around can she?' said Kagami wryly. 'Dolls are no-fuss, no trouble.'

'You still don't like dogs?'

'Hell no!'

Soon, the house is warm enough, and then with tea, Momoi was later downstairs with them.

She was wailing because Aomine found out she told their Coach about his injury, resulting in him being off the games until he healed.

He's furious and made a scene...

'Ara, his foot-in-mouth disease has struck again.' Kuroko shook her head. 'Momo-chan, I found a way to help you out while I was making tea. A way for your Coach to train him in regards to his mental damages.'

'Er Tetsu-chan Aomine-kun isn't exactly brain-damaged...' Momoi choked out with a sweatdrop.

'Momo-chan...need I remind you what happened to those boys when our second nationals ended...and the result of that by our third year?' Kuroko told the pinkette coolly. 'Our boys are the way they are because our school messed them up real good. Coach Sanada was utterly helpless against the new Headmaster's thirst for victory and the reputation we brought Teiko. He demanded more and more from Coach, and our boys. Our well-being is the least of his concerns as long as we kept winning. As a result, Coach Sanada made a fatal mistake he realized too late and he was utterly remorseful but the damage was done. I talked to him about it. Do you know what they call us behind our backs? Schools called us 'monsters'...from a breeding ground of monsters.'

'B-breeding ground of monsters?' Momoi stammered out.

'Yes. You know, until our second nationals, with our old headmaster, our boys are much happier and much more carefree.' said Kuroko. 'Our games are also much more honest. They still played as a team and won as a team. But when the new one came...the nightmare we all know happened. Not just sports...you probably didn't notice the changes since you were too busy mothering Aomine-kun, but probably, only Akashi realized...that ever since we had a new Headmaster, Teiko as a whole changed. Its why everyone called us monsters. I heard some other students call us that on the way home from grocery shopping last year.'

'I-I didn't know...' Momoi choked out.

'Changed? In what way?' Izuki asked Kuroko.

'You know that Teiko's motto is 'always victory' or in the case of any club in school, '100 battles, 100 victories'.' she told that more to Momoi than her new clubmates before looking back at them. 'At first, the headmaster and the faculty didn't put much stock into it. Our atmosphere is still that of a normal school. But when that man came...not even I know when it began...but our teachers changed. You wouldn't notice since the two of us have high grades, Momo-chan. But in every after quizzes or exams...those who scored real high are pressured to do even better, while those who scored really low are openly berated in class, humiliating them in the classroom, and reminding them of the school motto.'

'T-that's?!' Riko gasped out.

'T-that didn't happen to my classroom in our second year!' Momoi gasped out.

'Well, I was in a classroom with twenty poor performers while your classroom has a lot of good performers, and you're classmates with Akashi-kun, of course you wouldn't know.' Kuroko said wryly. 'That's why you don't know. But of course, our teachers don't care much for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun's grades because in a way, they are winners so they got off their bad grades scott-free. Aomine-kun being our ace and Kise-kun a rising model famous in Tokyo. So they didn't get the same classroom humiliation like the others.'

'Horrible...' Kiyoshi shuddered. 'How can they do _that_?'

'They can simply because they could. And that much, is pressure and psychological abuse on growing adolescents.' said Kuroko sadly. 'Makes me wonder what Teiko is like now that we left. Probably much worse.' she said grimly. 'Now that I gave you an idea of what you missed out on, Coach Harasawa can interpret my words in his own way as a coach, and as a responsible adult in charge of immature teenagers. Perhaps...he can fix Aomine-kun somehow. Kaijo is doing Kise-kun well so I have no worries about him. Midorima-kun was always the level-headed one, never affected by Teiko's oppressive pressure. But the biggest problem is Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun. Especially as its Murasakibara-kun who made what Akashi-kun is today.'

'Mukkun?' Momoi blinked.

'Again, you weren't there when it happened.' Kuroko sighed. 'After Aomine-kun, it was Murasakibara-kun who awakened next to his own talents...and you know how he is. His child-like mentality and children being innocently cruel and insensitive...add the fact that he has a few screws loose...I don't know what happened in the court since there's no way I can hear that far...but he clearly said something that provoked Akashi-kun...who forcefully awakened his own abilities just so he wouldn't lose. Then there's that personality change neither Midorima-kun and I cannot explain...but that Akashi-kun was born there, with the kind, gentle Akashi-kun we know sealed away for the sake of victory. Either that's a DID or MPD...we both don't know.'

'Akashi-kun has two personalities?!' Momoi yelped as Seirin was also in disbelief.

'That's what the two of us suspect.' said Kuroko. 'Midorima-kun, being from an affluent family a few notches below Akashi-kun's...has an idea of his upbringing at home. Its showing signs of 'being there' when Haizaki-kun started causing trouble. The kind Akashi-kun is gone. I know a way to bring him back, but to do that...there's a slim chance of it working so I'd rather not say it. About 99% failure, 1% success yet out of all ideas I had, its the only one with a success rate.'

'With stats like that, that's a lost cause.' said Hyuuga wryly.

'Isn't it?' Kuroko sighed gloomily. 'I gave you an idea, Momo-chan. Of what we're up against. We won and got through two so far. Its the remaining three who are the most messed-up in the head psychologically. Makes me wonder what kind of person Yosen's Coach is so I hope they fixed Murasakibara-kun somehow...'

'I see...I'll talk to my coach about this and see what he can do.' said Momoi. 'Thank you, Tetsu-chan.' she said gratefully before looking sad. 'You took on a lot...'

'Iie...my experiences in Teiko are a result of coincidences and contrived coincidences that I was able to see more to truly understand what became of everyone...but like Coach Sanada, powerless to change all that.' Kuroko admitted softly. 'Had we done the right thing, Coach Sanada will be replaced immediately by a person who'll damage our boys more. All he could do, was do what he could on the sly without anyone the wiser but that wasn't enough and he knew it. To him...we were his greatest failures as he failed us. He would live with that for the rest of his years as Coach. I was the only one he could apologize to when we graduated because his words will fall on deaf ears and he knew it. I was the only one who would listen to him.'

'Oh...'

'Well, that's messed-up.' said Tsuchida. 'How can they do that to a school of teenagers fresh off of elementary?'

That was a question nobody can answer.

* * *

Next day, Momoi confided in Coach Harasawa what was talked about with her fellow manager.

'I see...so that's what she told you?' Harasawa asked his team manager.

'Hai. What will you do about this information though?' Momoi asked him.

'Well, given this level of damage, I'd need everyone's cooperation.' said Harasawa, scratching his head. 'Since Aomine doesn't attend club anyway, we'll meet elsewhere after club to talk about this matter. Mail them. I'll have to think of what I can do in the meantime.'

* * *

By the end of the Vongola Ring Battles...Kuroko has a surprise visit...from Vongola, when a limousine came for her.

'Hiya, Kuroko-chan!' it was Dino Cavallone who picked her up.

'W-wow!' Riko yelped, bug-eyed. 'Who is this good-looking foreigner?!'

'Ah...I met him on chatroom. Dino Cavallone.' Kuroko lied to her peers. 'He promised me a date.'

'A DATE?!' everyone yelped, bug-eyed.

Dino was smiling. Inside, he was _'No I'm not here for a date, I'm here for an important meeting!'_ he thought awkwardly and panickingly.

'Well, see you tomorrow at school.' said Kuroko as she left with Dino in his car.

'You know what I'm here for, right?' Dino asked her.

'Yes. A meeting with Vongola, right?' said Kuroko seriously.

'Hai. We reserved the entire second floor of a nice restaurant to be triple-private.' Dino smiled.

'Er, shouldn't I change to something much nicer?' Kuroko sweatdropped. 'Knowing Vongola its probably some lavish place I'd look out of place of.'

'Nah. No need. I'm going as is you know.'

And upon arrival...its indeed a very lavish place!

But in that restaurant, was...the Rakuzan Team!

'Tekka?' Akashi raised an eyebrow at her presence considering she's with an adult, and loads of bodyguards.

'Oh, you treat your teammates in places like this? That's nice of you, Akashi- _san_.' said Kuroko softly. 'Akashi- _kun_ never did that for us before.' Akashi's eyes widened slightly. 'This is formal business matters in my case, so if you will...'

'Why are you talking that way?' he demanded.

'Well...you're not him after all.' said Kuroko bluntly. 'You were born on the day Murasakibara-kun made you really angry...and he went away so its you in the driver's seat. That's why I had to use different referring terms since the two of you are different.' clearly shaken by her words, Kuroko quickly used the opportunity to push Dino upstairs while Akashi was in shock.

'Er, Kuroko-san, what was that about?' Romario asked the blue-headed girl.

'...he has Dissociative Identity Disorder since its just two of them in there.'

'Huh?! My god!' Dino exclaimed.

'Midorima-kun, being from an affluent family of doctors confirmed that to me.' said Kuroko. 'Akashi-san is...well...he's Mafia Boss Material.' she said sadly. 'The true Akashi-kun is a much kinder, gentler man. He looks after us a lot to the point one of us once sarcastically called him 'mom'. But on our last year in Teiko...he finally cracked from pressure and not wanting to lose and that other was born as a result. If there was a way to bring him back with my power, I would but its not the way to go. Not even magic powers like mental powers can bring him back. I thought about it a lot ever since I learned illusions.'

'Oh...' seconds later, they came to a round table with Reborn.

'Ciaossu, Kuroko.' Reborn greeted.

'Reborn.' Kuroko greeted back. 'What brings you here to Tokyo, a place about 18 miles away from Namimori?'

'Well, I'd like an accurate reading of your character for security reasons.' said Reborn. 'I can easily do this as we have a talk.'

'I see. But are we secure up here? Someone who knows me is downstairs.'

'Don't worry, I got some guys lined up.' Dino reassured her as she sat down.

'Good. I don't want him to know I have other affiliations.' said Kuroko. 'I'd rather stay a civilian though. There are things I can do as a civilian and certain freedoms after all.'

* * *

Downstairs...

Akashi was quiet while his teammates chatted and bickered while he ate his meal.

Its been months since he last saw Kuroko.

She got taller and into feminine charm, but still a frail, petite beauty as ever, if Momoi was the voluptuous beauty.

She never showed up in club ever again three months into second semester.

She didn't even show up for their graduation but its confirmed that she got her diploma in private.

Then months later, he gets wind that she went to a no-name school. To be fair, it has a history of only one year and four months when she came to it.

Their basketball history was good though, reaching the Interhigh. Not bad for a self-made club led by a student-coach. Their progress was ended by severe foul play that earned Kiyoshi 'Tesshin' Teppei his knee injury courtesy of Kirisaki Daiichi.

It made her wonder what she saw in it that she came to it.

He didn't understand.

Someone of her capability should have gone to a high-repute school yet she didn't.

Why?

And she knew.

She knew he's different.

How?

...interesting.

* * *

'The dream you sent me is enlightening.' said Reborn as they all ate high-class food. 'And you can imagine how appalling it is. Especially as it was confirmed that it was because of them why I made no progress.'

'Well, Mukuro got me thinking.' said Kuroko. 'He did a lot of recon since being put in Vendicare. He could not understand how a no-good weakling manage to defeat him so he did a thorough background check...and linking himself to those he possessed with the Possession Bullet. Well, you can imagine his shock that someone with abysmal performances defeated him, a seasoned criminal. I got curious as well since my fight with Mammon...and being a Coach and Manager for a Sports Team, I did not like what I saw. I'm in charge of my club's freshmen's physical training and our ace happened to be academically no-good since he can't read kanji. Four months was sufficient to raise his grades to line of 60 yet Decimo hasn't changed a bit. Given the fact that you raised a clumsy kid into a Mafia Boss within a year yet you failed in Sawada-kun, I checked to see what and where the problem is...and its neither his or your fault.'

'Aa. I expressed my sheer displeasure not long ago.' said Reborn. 'For now, Tsuna was fixed but if he'll learn normally remains to be seen. Now, tell me about yourself.'


	3. The Winter Cup

The Winter Cup

Mukuro watched.

He watches over Chrome by day, and then both girls at night, due to Kuroko advising him to focus on Chrome so her self-confidence and esteem will grow.

Because Chrome is stronger, yet held back by severe emotional and psychological wounds on her psyche, due to the fact that her own family didn't want her.

While Kuroko helped some, Mukuro was still an absolute existence to Chrome.

For Mukuro, he tends to visit Kuroko on her club hours only during the day as well as Game Days, having witnessed her team's battles in the Inter-High against Touou, losing to the school while winning two other games before Summer Camp.

There's particularly funny and entertaining moments with his other host.

He enjoyed it.

He wondered that had Estraneo not fucked with him, his life could have been like this, perhaps?

Particularly, these many gems.

 _'Everyone! Assemble again!' Hyuuga called out in a flustered yelp, startling the club when the Coach left._

 _'W-what's going on?' Kuwahara wondered aloud._

 _'Wasn't training over?' Furihata questioned._

 _So everyone lined up before Hyuuga._

 _'Right now, we're facing a great crisis.' said Hyuuga shakily. 'For this camp we reserved cheap lodgings. So that means we make the food ourselves. That's where the problem starts!' he cried in despair. 'The Coach can't cook!'_

 _'Can't cook?' Fukuda asked the senpais._

 _'Oh, come on, you saw her uncut honey lemons back at Interhigh!' Hyuuga yelled at them. 'Kuroko and Mitobe had the **sense** to bring sliced honey lemons over!'_

 _'BASICALLY WE'RE DOOMED!' the sophomores freaked out._

 _'Her cooking already passes the boundaries of edibility...' Kiyoshi added. 'Kuroko-chan, can you cook?'_

 _'Hai.' said Kuroko as the sophomores were in utter tears of relief. 'I started living alone since middle school after all. I had to be good or my life will suck.'_

 _'WE'RE SAVED!' the sophomores sobbed._

 _'But just incase, a taste-testing!' Hyuuga demanded. 'Tonight, at your house!'_

 _And so...at Kuroko's house, the dining room...which is also in the kitchen, the boys watched Kuroko's ability in cooking._

 _'Since it's just a taste, I'll make enough for one person only, OK?' Kuroko told them. 'Let's start with good old curry.'_

 _'Well, no camp is complete without curry after all.' said Izuki._

 _And so, Kuroko cooked curry with sliced Tonkatsu._

 _'Wow!' Its a plate of good curry with bite-sized chunks of beef, carrots, onions and potatoes. The rice is also fluffy._

 _'This curry passes!' Hyuuga declared as it was delicious._

 _'The Tonkatsu is so easy to cut!' Koganei cried as everyone finished it in one or two spoons per person._

 _'Next is Omurice.' the thing is, she made a very juicy and savory risotto rice, which she blanketed with a beautiful egg omelet._

 _Followed by Miso Soup Varieties, chahan, hayashi rice, gyudon, katsudon, and oyakodon._

 _'Minna, we're saved! We'll survive camp after all!' Hyuuga cried happily in relief._

 _'But still, Coach will be sad that she won't get to cook though.' said Kuroko. 'How will you get around that to make sure she won't be upset?'_

 _'We'll have Riko focus on us all day while you focus with keeping house, and have the food ready before we come back.' said Kiyoshi. 'That way she can never offer to help in the kitchen since the food's already done!'_

 _'Don't you mean killer training aside, she'll further kill us by eating her poisons?' Koganei deadpanned._

 _'Uhm, guys, how bad is it exactly?' Kuroko asked them curiously._

 _'The vegetables are unpeeled and uncut, mysterious tasting sauces, partially-cooked and sometimes almost raw meat...' Tsuchida shuddered._

 _'Thinking about it makes me want to barf!' Izuki choked out._

 _'Ah, she's a better cook than Momo-chan at least.' Kuroko told them._

 _'SOMEONE'S ACTUALLY WORSE THAN COACH?!'_

 _'Yeah. They have a weird color, weird consistency Aomine-kun and I wonder if its radioactive slime or sludge most days...' said Kuroko to their horror. 'The meat is burnt yet very soft inside like mashed potatoes...Akashi-kun tasted it out of kindness, but he claimed he saw the river styx with a boat just for him ready.'_

 _'HII! SAY NO MORE!' the terrified regulars cried._

 _'Well, she forces Aomine-kun to taste her food asking if she improved which was never...aren't you glad I'm your manager?'_

 _'WE ARE!' the boys wailed, jumping on her._

Then this one...

 _'Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, ohayo.' Kuroko started the be-jabbers out of the Shuutoku pair._

 _'Kuroko, you're here?!' Midorima yelped in fright. Its been a long while since he got startled by her._

 _'But wow! You're cute!' Takao squealed as Kuroko dressed in a white dress with blue trimming on the sleeves and collar, and wore a blue apron...and carrying her doll. 'Shin-chan you lucky bastard, you have a cutie for three straight years!' he shrieked, grabbing Midorima by the collar, shaking him._

 _'Hands off me-nanodayo!'_

 _'Are? What're you guys doing here?' Kuroko asked them._

 _'Our school's using these lodgings for years in training camps.' said Takao._

 _'Heee...we just rented this place too!' Kuroko chimed. 'Kagami-kun wake everybody up! Breakfast!'_

 _'Ah, so you're cooking huh? Its been a while since I last ate your cooking.' said Midorima, pushing up his glasses._

 _'Eh, really? Then again its been a while I suppose...' said Kuroko in a thinking pose. 'Hey, can anyone among you cook?'_

 _'Well no so we brought a lot of instant food to last us a day since the Konbini store's nearby...'_

 _'Kuroko!' Midorima was quick to grab her hands. 'Will you cook for us?'_

 _'He's fast!' Takao and Kagami squawked with sweatdrops._

 _'OK but you're paying for your groceries.'_

 _'Deal!'_

 _'Oh, and one other thing...'_

 _Kuroko ended up cooking for two schools thus!_

 _And so..._

 _'Man, what a lifesaver! Your friend sure is nice!' Takao swooned. 'Her cooking's real dee-lish!'_

 _'Hey, we paid for this you know.' Midorima grunted as tonight's dinner was Unagidon. In jumbo bowls with soft-boiled eggs on the side._

 _'Yeah, we paid for our own groceries and a friendly match...a match they lost by the way. What're they thinking...' Miyaji remarked._

 _'She says that as Assistant Coach, one must do what is necessary for a team's growth.' said Midorima. 'She's fully-aware of the results, but asked us for a practice match anyway. She says the boys need to realize something on their own on a match with us but she wouldn't say what.'_

 _'Smart girl, that one. Your friend and her fellow Coach are capable girls in coaching their peers I'm astonished kids like them exist.' said their coach, Nakatani Masaaki._

So for Mukuro, Kuroko's life is pretty much colorful and fun.

* * *

Seirin High School...

'So Kuroko, how's your date with that Cavallone guy?' Hyuuga asked Kuroko.

'...I felt extremely out of place in a restaurant for rich folks...expensive suits and women in expensive fashions and jewelry...and he also came casual but he reserved the second floor just for us and his bodyguards.' everyone spit-sprayed.

'HEEEEEE?!'

'And how much is that?!'

'Well, we paid over a million yen...'

'Over a million yen?!'

'Well, that's how much the date cost the restaurant by reserving the entire floor...that, and Tetsu pooed on that expensive carpet...he says its OK as its normal anyway.'

'He's OK with spending that much on a dinner date?!'

'He's a generous weirdo.'

'Understatement of the year!'

'Anyway, back to work! Kuroko to the freshmen!'

'Hai! Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara~' Kuroko chirped a tad too cheerfully and sweetly that got them scared immediately. 'Until Winter Cup...triple menu, m'kay?' she said in a tad too cutesy voice.

'E-EHHHH?!'

'Kagami-kun, quadruple.'

'ONIIIII!' Kagami howled.

'You heard Kuroko boys! You're doing quadruple!' Riko added cheerfully to the sophomores' horror.

'Haaaa?!'

* * *

As Seirin suffered for the sake of the Winter Cup...the Promised Day eventually arrived.

High School Basketball has three major seasons.

Interhigh in the summer.

National Sports Meet during fall.

Winter Cup.

Until recently, the Interhigh was the biggest titled tournament but by getting sponsors and TV Broadcasts, the Winter Cup gained prominence.

But for now, they must deal with the Preliminaries to gain the ticket to the Winter Cup.

'There are eight schools participating in the Preliminary.' said Kuroko. 'Among these, only two schools earn a right to participate to represent Tokyo. We have to be in it no matter what! With today's matches, there will be four dropouts! The surviving four will then go into a league match and the top two gets to go to the Winter Cup!'

'However, these 8 schools are tough and we gotta browbeat our wat through! Alright guys!' Riko cried. 'Our opponent is the school that's in 6th place in the Interhigh, Josei High School! We're definitely going to win!'

'OU!'

And so...

/Now, we'll begin the match between Seirin High School and Josei High School! Both teams, please line up!/

As the boys left, Kuroko began setting up the supplements and water bottles.

'That's a lot, Kuro-chan.' said Riko as Kuroko has a lot of honey lemons ready in so many containers.

'Ehehe...do what we can, right?' Kuroko beamed. 'As Coaches and managers, we have to support and tor-I mean-train our guys.'

'K-Kuro-chan!' Koganei, Mitobe, Kawahara and Fukuda whimpered. Their gentle manager somehow got their coach's sadism!

'Mitobe, our angel turned into a devil!' Koganei wailed to his silent best friend who was whimpering.

However, what turned the two women on Beast Mode, was this:

'That brunette has **zero sexiness** she's not making my tension go up at all!' one of the Josei players complained loudly, pointing at Riko. 'The blue one is cute but her clothes are so baggy I can't even tell if she has boobs and nice legs or not!' Kuroko choked at that as Kuroko used her powers to magnify her and Riko's angry bloodlust due to being severely offended!

Riko raised her thumb, drew a line at her throat...with a thumbs down, a silent message of 'Go slaughter them!'

For Kuroko, she looked like her face turned into an angry oni with long, sharp fangs that terrified those who heard the Josei player's wisecracks.

'Oh shit! I'm seeing an oni! I'm seeing an oni!' Izuki panicked.

'You fool...we seriously have to kill you now or they'll kill US!' Hyuuga squeaked.

They won by a huge margin, 108-61.

To add insult to injury, Kuroko removed her jacket, to reveal that while her knee-length skirt is flowy, her dress' top is form-fitting, and she's actually...a D-Cup with a shapely waist as she tied her jacket around her waist as she picked up their supplement containers.

'Wow, that's some girl you ended up insulting Narumi! She's actually sexy!' Josei's Captain exclaimed as the team ace turned into a rock.

The final insult was that Kuroko stuck her tongue at them insultingly and left with her team in a huff.

xxx

Next Match...

'It's against Shuutoku this time...them again.' said Kuroko as they came prepared. 'We already know the pain of defeat so while the pain doesn't affect us anymore yet losing still sucks, they're a school who suffered defeat once, and one defeat for a high-repute school is like a deep painful wound that they'll become beasts who thirst for revenge. They'll give it all they got today without a doubt.'

'All your quadruples is for the sake of this day!' Riko told the boys seriously. 'Last time, we won out of luck. This time, we make it a REAL victory!'

'There's also no room for court chats either! Please focus 100%! Kagami-kun, you're the only one who can take on Midorima-kun now! Leave the other guys to everyone else and focus on your jobs and team play no matter what! Our biggest problems are both Midorima-kun and Takao-kun no doubt.'

'I'll say, he can see us!' Kawahara moaned.

'Yes...that's why we prepared for that.' said Kuroko grimly. 'We came up with new techniques too.'

* * *

The match with Shuutoku ended up in a tie.

However...

'Tekka, you've sensed and dealt with it, right?' Mukuro talked to Kuroko through his doll medium.

'Yes. I managed to protect Seirin's techniques from some bad boys.' said Kuroko. 'While it's OK to be scouted by fair players, I really will put my foot down against foul players, Mukuro-kun. Sore ni...I'll protect Kiyoshi-senpai too.' she growled. 'Maybe making him bonkers will do after the matches...but it'll be weird so sometime in the future I suppose...I don't like to earn victories the way they do it.'

'Heh, he'll do well with filthy mafioso though.'

'Good grief if he ever chose to be one, let's hope he doesn't make it far.' Kuroko swore. 'Well, tomorrow is clean-up day since we got eight days till the match with Kirisaki Daiichi. Some school-life supervisor is coming to check on our clubs and uh...when was the last time we cleaned up...Riko-senpai told me not long ago and we'll just tell the boys tomorrow.'

'Judging by the looks on your face, I'd say 'never'.' Mukuro scoffed.

Kuroko choked.

'...that's what I'm afraid of...'

* * *

The next day...

'...clean up the club room?' the boys echoed, dumbstruck as Riko told them why she summoned them today.

'Yup. Tomorrow, the School-Life Supervisor will be doing a spot-check, moreover we didn't do a single clean-up this year.' Riko told them.

'But shouldn't we practice for Kirisaki Daiichi?' Kagami blurted out.

'This takes priority you basket-head.' Kuroko playfully jabbed the sides of his waist with her fingers, making him jump and yelp. 'Not to mention, you need to rest your legs. Who told you to jump so much each time Midorima-kun breathes? Give yourself a break!'

'You too Teppei! We'll clean today as a break from practice.' said Riko. 'Getting an injury or aggravating current ones is the dumbest thing to do right now. By the way, if I find anything like sexy adult magazines like last year, somebody will get Riko Special X5~ and Kuro-chan has legal permission to add her own brand of special!' she said cheerfully in a threatening manner.

'Sexy adult magazines? Senpais are into those?' Kuroko croaked out, giving the sophomores wide-eyed incredulous looks as the sophomores gulped.

'Er, that was only once!' Hyuuga choked out. 'But whose are those?!'

'No clue!'

'Hey, what're you doing?!' Izuki choked out.

'What does it look like, I'm burning the useless garbage!' Riko pointed out as she started a bonfire over a large metal can.

'Well, let's start clea...' Hyuuga began as they opened the boys' locker room...to find one hell of a mess and they somehow heard 'AWOOOO!' in their minds caused by the mere sight of it.

Piles of dirty laundry, dust everywhere, a strange odor, posters of female models, historical figurines, papers, cds, small pillows that look like stuffed toys all of which are DIRTY...

"A-aaarrrrggghh..."

'I-if one dives in with the mindset of cleaning...it's quite intimidating...' Kiyoshi gulped.

'I'm already crushed!' Izuki moaned despairingly.

'Well, you'd best get to it at any rate and open the windows...it stinks in there.' Kuroko pointed out, smelling _Eau de Unwashed Boy_ with a cringe 'How'd you guys survive _that_?'

'We'll do it after we clean! It's cold outside you know!' Tsuchida shuddered. 'It's natural airconditioning thermostat 100!'

At the lockers, Riko found...a sea of fungus that that particular locker looked like it harbored another world inside it...

She freaked out.

Kuroko squeaked at the sight.

"I-it grew...it freaking grew..."

 _That's what you get for not cleaning up not even once..._ Kuroko could hear the sweatdrop in Mukuro's voice. Since she can't bring a doll today, her medium is now a pendant.

'Burn it! BURRRRRN IIIIITT!' Riko shrieked in fright.

'Coach, no!' everyone yelled, Mitobe holding her back.

'L-let's do it the rational way OK?! Think of our facilities! We can't burn the locker!' Kiyoshi reasoned frantically.

A rice ball fell out.

A very old, very expired rice ball in its plastic sheet but its beyond recognizable it looked like substance from outer space.

'Its a rice ball but...how old...?' Koganei whimpered as Kuroko bravely picked it up.

It moved!

The club freaked out.

'NOOOOO!' Kuroko screamed in fright, throwing it in Riko's fire bin and dove for Kagami's arms.

It was enough to freak out the normally perpetually-stoic girl.

'IT MOVED!' Fukuda screamed.

'WHYYY?!' Izuki howled.

'I WANNA GO HOME!' was Kagami's shriek.

'L-let's burn anything alive that comes out...' Riko said shakily on the verge of murder from freak-out.

'C-coach?'

'Heeey! I found a christmas tree!' Koganei cheered, finding a small decorated tree. 'We're set for x-mas!'

'Get your mind set for Winter Cup!' Riko yelled, flinging the tree into the bin to his dismay.

'Ooh I found Hanafuda!' Kiyoshi chimed. 'Let's play after-' it also went to the bin. 'Noooo!'

'1 hour later...

'OK, the outside is clean now...' said Hyuuga as they were all physically and mentally exhausted. 'Now we deal with what's inside.'

Trash taken out, dirty laundry taken out into plastic bags, equipment wiped clean and put in proper order, and every surface wiped and mopped clean with various disinfectants and the room sprayed with air fresheners to take care of the outside appearance before they opened the windows.

Now, its the insides next.

Koganei's locker is a sea of boxers. 'You idiot! Why'd you hoard so much boxers?!' Hyuuga yelled as he opened his own locker and there's a diorama inside!

'Hey! There's a diorama in Hyuuga's locker!' Kiyoshi gasped out.

'It's the Battle of Nagashino!' Hyuuga said defensively since his passion was ancient history.

'Like hell I care!' Riko yelled.

Mitobe won't let anyone see his locker. Kuroko peeked in his mind to see that the most unlikely person in the club owned the porn mags.

"Mitobe-senpai..." Kuroko sweatdropped.

 _Its the least person to always expect, dear Tekka..._ Mukuro chuckled.

'At least Kuro-chan's locker is the cleanest and most normal here...' Riko sweatdropped as Kuroko's own locker is neat and tidy.

'Jeez, nothing fun in there at all Kuroko!' Kagami chuckled as he hid something in his pocket.

'Hey, what's that?' Hyuuga took it back out and it was an English Test that scored 12 points. 'English Test of 12 points?! Give up on being a Returnee!'

'HOW?!' everyone yelled, when Kagami's an american boy. It still boggled their minds!

In Izuki's case, its a serial volume set of puns and jokes.

'Well, we'll take care of the laundry so you boys keep cleaning OK?' Kuroko called out, leaving her pendant on a hook as Mukuro wanted to keep watching the comedy called their cleaning day...because the boys were hilarious.

But when the girls came back that night to check on the boys...

They both saw Kagami holding a fungus-infested gravure idol mag from the sea of fungi...that got Riko murderous.

'X-5~ ' Riko declared sweetly with a dark smile.

'Please prepare yourselves.' Kuroko spoke in a singsong, playful voice that did not go well with her Poker Face.

Mitobe only has himself to blame for misplacing his adult magazines, she thought...

'WAAAAAAHHHHH!'

* * *

In Namimori...Tsuna's bedroom...

Chrome was showing the whole thing to the Vongola Family.

This basically became an every day thing because Reborn wanted them to get to know the other Mist more as well. Mukuro teaches Chrome every after school hours because he enjoys watching the hilarity called Seirin Basketball Club. But at night in their sleep, Kuroko joins the training sessions in their shared dreamworld.

'Oh man, it sure is fun with the senpais!' Yamamoto wheezed in laughter.

'Looks like they're having fun over there!' Tsuna chimed, enjoying the show. He felt life with the blue mist was much more fun than life here.

'Well, they're preparing for the Winter Cup Event and all...' said Gokudera.

'Well, you kids should emulate your senpais you know...' Reborn smirked. 'This means more training for the lot of you.'


	4. Revenge

Revenge

'...'

Kuroko was in deep thought after Kagami phoned her last night about what he and Hyuuga talked about after cleaning.

'Is that...right?' Kuroko frowned. 'I guess its revenge match. This has nothing to do with us first year but we'll support our angry senpais for this. Did you tell Furi, Fuku and Kawa?'

/Aa. Long mails to boot. They need to know what we're up against. If they joined the fight without a clue...it won't be just Kiyoshi-senpai retiring./ came the dark reply.

'I see...I'll find a way around this. For now don't tell anybody because I'm not sure about this one.'

/Alright./

Kuroko put him out to call another number.

She's not above using special resources.

'Hello? Reborn-san? There's something I need your help with...'

* * *

Namimori...

Reborn put down his phone.

Due to the history of foul play between Seirin and Kirisaki Daiichi from last year, the Ace suffered a terrible knee injury that took months of painful surgery and rehab to recover from but it was barely enough for Winter Cup Preparations. But since he barely recovered with Kirisaki Daiichi on a fated match, Kuroko feared Kiyoshi will be 'put out for good' she called their help.

And since she heard from Mukuro Shamal's a pervert, she was even willing to let the man cop a feel just to get him to treat a BOY!

There's no need to resort to that, really!

And so...

'Riko-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, a minute.' Kuroko called out to the pair in question, leaving school dressed in civvies.

'What is it, Kuro-chan?' Riko asked her.

'We have a place to go. Just the three of us today.' she said. 'Follow me.'

'...where are we going?' Kiyoshi asked her but for the whole trip to the hospital, she was silent until they arrived.

'Last night after cleaning...Kagami-kun gave me a call.' said Kuroko. 'Apparently, he found a picture of the team last year and he talked to Hyuuga-senpai about it...and he wound up telling your story last year. It seems Seirin is fated against Kirisaki Daiichi again.'

'Oh...so this trip here...is for Teppei?' Riko croaked out as Kiyoshi did a double-take because that story no doubt, ended with... _that_.

'Hai. My family has some good friends willing to help us out for free.' Kuroko smiled. 'We'll ensure Kiyoshi-senpai's good knee in time for the match. In the meantime, we have to teach the boys how to avoid...painful foul plays and the body habits of those intending to do grievous harm.' she said with a wince. 'The legs, the arms, and the eyes.'

At a hospital room...

'Thank you for coming today.' said Kuroko gratefully.

'Ah iya, we don't mind coming for Tekka-chan.' said Shamal in a forced smile as last night, Reborn gave him a call and threatened him to come peacefully and do his job to prevent a good kind girl from doing the unthinkable just to get him to cooperate. She was willing to cook him dinner in hadaka apron, and even do body sushi to eat from as pay because Mukuro told her what kind of man he is!

Pervert he may be but he is no pedo or ephebo! He likes adult women 20-onwards, thank you! Stupid Mukuro!

'So I'm Dr. Rebotaka and he is Dr. Shamal.' said Reborn, dressed as a doctor. 'Leave this to us, girls.' he told them kindly.

'This will be a seven hour work, so you might wanna go home for this.' said Shamal as Kuroko put hypnosis on Riko.

'OK, Teppei, be right back.' said Riko as the girls left.

'Uhm, this isn't surgery, right?' Kiyoshi asked the doctors nervously.

'Nope, but still painful as shit because we're fixing your knee the right way.'

'Well, let's see what the doctors did to his knee.' said Shamal as he began scanning for an MRI...

* * *

At home, Riko worried.

Kuroko means well but days before the Winter Cup?! Really?!

Late into the night...the girls returned to the hospital at around...midnight, taken there by car driven by Riko's father.

'How did it go?' Kuroko asked the doctors who sported MRI Scans.

'Lassies, this is Kiyoshi's knee...and this, is a good athlete knee.' said Shamal, showing them the scans. 'I'm guessing the equipment in his hospital ain't good enough to make it like this, is the best they can do so we brought our own equipment over...to make this.' he then showed Kiyoshi's good, new knee. 'Understand that he'll be wearing braces still of course. We made it waterproof so even if he soaks in hot springs, the freshly closed wound won't be affected. That, and make sure he takes these for a month straight, one bottle a day,' he gave Riko a small box. 'They're strong stuff, so they're in tiny bottles. He can leave as soon as he wakes up since we put him down under.'

Riko gratefully left with the box with her father. They talked more with the doctors before father and daughter left...after Riko profusely thanked Kuroko for her help.

'Phew...the worst is over. The problem is...our upcoming match.' said Kuroko, sitting by the foot of the bed. 'Our opponents so far played fairly and honorably, nevermind the wisecracks and verbal insults and swearing...but while the senpais dealt with it, we freshmen never encountered something like this. Why on earth do they have to deal with them again?'

'Well, sometimes, things are meant to be to gain closure.' Reborn told her. 'Regrets is a nasty baggage to carry. You know that well, considering those friends of yours and your former school. How's your own progress?'

'Kise-kun and Midorima-kun finally understand.' Kuroko smiled. 'All that's left is the main problem three...Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun...in that order. And we're facing them in the Winter Cup assuming we win against our next opponent to score two wins.'

'DID huh? He's the worst of the lot.' said Shamal. 'Matters of the Heart and Mind are always shitty issues.'

'This is also an opportunity to go around Tokyo regarding you.' said Reborn. 'Kuroko, you have formed Flame Bonds and you have...two Skies. One bond is fractured but not on Discordant-Level thankfully but rather its this one who's discordant with everybody else and your second bond is a healthy one. However, there are other bonds. Fellow Guardian Bonds that are also fractured.'

'Uhm, I could use some explaining since we don't know that...'

Reborn had to explain the mechanics of Flames, and Flame Bonds. Sky-Guardian, and Guardian-Guardian and what it means to be Discordant.

'Well, at least we know you'll really not go for the mafia now but you said you'll still work as a mercenary if needed. The Varia already knows your face and identity knowing them by now.'

'Too easy for them since my face has been on magazines and TV regarding my jobs.' Kuroko sweatdropped. 'Finding out about me is probably no challenge at all.'

Shamal also sweatdropped. Yeah, that's too easy indeed.

'By the way Kuroko, those tiny bottles we prepared?'

'Hai?'

'They're just liquid candy.' said Shamal. 'With our abilities and we did right work on that knee, no need for painkillers you know. All that's the kid will be bothered about will be the stinging wound on a minor incision we deliberately left behind to make it look like its a healing wound.'

'...'

* * *

Next day...

'Everyone! I have an announcement!' Riko declared at the beginning of club activities. 'Kuroko-chan introduced us to a pair of doctors who improved work on Teppei's knee. He got re-operated to better fix it. For now, no club for him after school.'

'He got operated?!'

'You mean, you found a way out about this, Kuroko?' Kagami squawked and Hyuuga realized he told his fellow freshmen as soon as he got home.

'Yes. I'm just glad they were able to make it today.' said Kuroko softly. 'That's why I told you not to tell anybody until I got the go.'

Well, getting hopes up is bad after all.

'But still, those guys might hit that area again.' Izuki swore. 'That's one thing to watch out for.' he said worriedly.

'That is why we have our own training guys!' Riko declared. 'How to avoid malicious injuries!'

* * *

In Tokyo, Reborn and Shamal followed Kuroko's flame bonds as she is the only active flame user in Tokyo.

'Wow, no mafia activity in Tokyo at all~' Shamal whistled. 'She's a civilian flame-user, she don't count, unlike that other girl.'

'Well, we'll focus on the ones in Tokyo for now.' said Reborn. 'We look at Seirin since they're the easiest. She has a bond with her Coach, so...'

By the end of the day...

'Let's see what we got here...' said Reborn as they looked at Seirin first.

Name: Aida Riko  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Student Coach  
Flame Type: Sky  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend ('Wow, a Sky?!' Shamal whistled. 'Well, no wonder they follow her no matter what.' said Reborn. 'The entire club are clearly hers.')

Name: Hyuuga Junpei  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Captain/Shooting Guard  
Flame Type: Lightning  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Izuki Shun  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Vice-Captain/Point Guard  
Flame Type: Storm  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Kiyoshi Teppei  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Center  
Flame Type: Lightning  
Bond Level: Lv2- Friend ('To be fair she just met him this summer and hasn't gotten to know him much due to training but she recognizes his importance to her friends.')

Name: Mitobe Rinnosuke  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Center  
Flame Type: Sun  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Tsuchida Satoshi  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Power Forward  
Flame Type: Sun  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Koganei Shinji  
Year Level: 2nd Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Small Forward  
Flame Type: Rain  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Kagami Taiga  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Power Forward  
Flame Type: Cloud  
Bond Level: Lv4- Best Friend ('He's the only type-4 bond we got here.' Shamal mused thoughtfully. 'But with Kuroko, they're a complete family since she's the only Mist.' said Reborn.)

Name: Furihata Kouki  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Point Guard  
Flame Type: Rain  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Kawahara Koichi  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Small Forward  
Flame Type: Sun  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Fukuda Hiroshi  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Seirin  
Position: Center  
Flame Type: Storm  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

'Well, in Seirin that's one Sky, two Lightnings, two Storms, three Suns, two Rains and one Cloud.' Reborn mused. 'Now, about the Miracle Brats...'

'Now that's a problem.' Shamal snorted. 'Good thing they're not awakened when the shit storm called their junior high years happened. Let's start with problem-brat.'

Name: Akashi Seijuurou  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Rakuzan  
Position: Captain/Point Guard  
Flame Type: Sky  
Bond Level: Lv5- Harmonized Family/Fractured ('I knew this was coming but shiiiit...is it because of the DID thing?' Shamal whistled. 'Wasn't it you who said matters of the mind and heart are complicated things?' Reborn snarked.)

Name: Midorima Shintarou  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Shuutoku  
Position: Shooting Guard  
Flame Type: Cloud  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend

Name: Aomine Daiki  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Touou  
Position: Power Forward  
Flame Type: Lightning  
Bond Level: Lv4- Best Friend/Fractured

Name: Kise Ryouta  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Kaijou  
Position: Small Forward  
Flame Type: Sun  
Bond Level: Lv5-Family('Family?!' Shamal squawked. 'Kuroko is the closest to him since she mentored him and it must have turned to such a degree and the blonde is overly affectionate if he sees her.' Reborn mused.)

Name: Murasakibara Atsushi  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Yosen  
Position: Center  
Flame Type: Rain  
Bond Level: Lv3- Close Friend/Fractured

Name: Momoi Satsuki  
Year Level: 1st Year  
School: Touou  
Position: Manager/Intelligence Agent  
Flame Type: Storm  
Bond Level: Lv4- Best Friend

'...her bonds with her former Teiko Schoolmates are more solid than those of Seirin.' said Reborn. 'They're an actual famiglia and all of the Guardians suffered fractured bonds with Akashi. Good thing none of them are awakened and unless the situation is fixed, that...won't be a good idea. Fractured Bonds are painful and Discord? Let's not go there. We'd rather not.'

'Yeah, you know better than I do regarding that level of shit.'

'...whatever, our work here is done. But still, we have to come back here incase they try something to that knee again.'

'Yeah, I could visit some Host Clubs. Have you any idea how you terrified me when you told me how far she's going to go just so I'd treat a boy?! That's fucked up! I need me some _**adult**_ booby company! Wanna come before we leave for Namimori again?'

* * *

The week passed by...and its time for the dreaded match.

'This is it boys.' said Riko grimly. 'Teppei, did you take your medicine after breakfast?' she asked Kiyoshi worriedly.

'Yeah. Pretty tasty medicine though!' said Kiyoshi happily. 'Its enough that my pain feels like a paper cut or a knife cut I shudder to think _one day without it_.'

'Don't complain!' Hyuuga griped. 'Its rare to have painkillers that taste good!' Kuroko inwardly snickered. Its tasty _because its candy_.

'But still Kuroko, thanks.' said Kiyoshi gratefully, his large hand capable of cupping any head with it. 'I'm really grateful.'

'Don't mention it, senpai.' Kuroko smiled a very small smile since she hardly ever has any facial expression. 'I figure that if you got something or can do something, do it and use it. Unused resources are useless resources. But please DO try NOT to get injured again...we were just lucky their schedule was open not long ago.'

'Haha, I won't I won't!'

'But uh...Kuro-chan, who paid for the surgery?' Hyuuga asked her nervously. 'Kiyoshi's knee cost about quite a sum! Don't tell us you paid!'

'Huh? If its family and relatives, it's free IF their schedule is open. Its not like they'll drop a patient they currently have to rush over so please, kindly not get injured because they have a new client.'

'R-right...'

'We practiced for this day...to avoid Foul Play.' Riko growled. 'I know this is asking for too much, but win without incident for your sakes.' she emphasized as they're all very nervous about this. 'Do this as we planned, and we'll be OK. Got it?!'

'Ou!'

* * *

At the arena...

The atmosphere...was horrible.

Seirin is on hostile mode and it doesn't help that with a Mist present, its even more obvious and palpable.

'Whoa, what's with this atmosphere?!' Touou who came to watch(and dragged Aomine forcefully in a sack), was taken aback by the atmosphere.

'...even Tetsu-chan's angry!' Momoi squeaked. 'Look at her face, Aomine-kun!' she yelped, pointing frantically as they all looked at the usually calmly-stoic manager who even looked hostile.

'Shiiit...' Aomine whistled. 'Why are they all so pissy about?' he nearly squeaked as all of Seirin, are utterly pissed.

'It must be about last year's incident.' said Imayoshi. 'Its obvious to whoever's watching from up above but to those watching on the ground, it ain't obvious.'

'What happened last year?' Momoi asked him.

'Seirin reached good in the Interhigh last year thanks to Kiyoshi. In a good position that they were such a dark horse back then. But their misfortune was Kirisaki Daiichi.' said Imayoshi.

'Aah. They deliberately attacked his knee to put him out of the game, but they claimed accident and the referees bought it since they covered up the attack so well by being at the right place at the right time. It was well-orchestrated.' said Wakamatsu with a scowl. 'Seirin has never forgiven nor forgotten this. They must have told their freshmen to warn them so they're hostile too.'

'Its that bad it even made Tetsu angry...huh? They're fucked.' Aomine choked. 'Tetsu's a really nice girl who just can't get angry at anybody and _this_ got her angry!' he exclaimed.

'Hang on a minute, isn't there more media here than the usual?' Sakurai asked them nervously as there's many journalists and cameramen present.

Indeed, the play was rough and dirty. However, Seirin's members were evasive, and avoiding to be close against areas in close contact with Kirisaki Daiichi players and if the ball needs stealing, they quickly steal and avoid deliberate attacks on their person.

When the Spider happened...Kuroko coached them a way out.

'Guys, there's a way out. Cool down your heads first though I shouldn't say that too when I'm just as angry.' she told them in her usual poker face and the oxymoron in her words and actions practically had the effect of ice water dumped on them.

'At least LOOK angry Kuroko!' Kagami sputtered out incredulously.

'She won't be Kuroko without the poker face.' Hyuuga laughed.

'But exactly what we need.' said Riko. 'She's our mental support after all if we're all doing physical here.'

'I have a way out. Care to listen?' Kuroko asked them. 'Since that member switch, their attack changed. And Hanamiya-san's steals became ridiculously effective all of a sudden thanks to that newcomer. He links with Hanamiya-san to cut courses and steals the ball with 100% accuracy. Since Izuki-senpai is our Point Guard supporting the team from the shadows...he is ideal prey as a result.' Izuki shook and gritted his teeth at this at being played like an idiot. 'Kirisaki Daiichi's style is rough play...in turn it pisses their opponents off and if they get hotheaded, we become easier to read as a result as our anger affects our attacks. We became sloppy.' the boys stiffened at the heel realization. 'He wasn't Crownless General Bad Boy for nothing. Our tactics must remain the same. But we have to adjust a bit. Furi, its your turn to shine.' Kuroko smirked. 'Guys, this, is what will happen...it's our turn to be irritating this time.'

As she explained her plan, the club is bamboozled.

'Yikes!' Izuki squeaked. 'A-are you serious?!'

'Serious. Right now, you guys keep playing as you are. Furi will be our dark horse. If Kirisaki Daiichi are a spider's web with Hanamiya being the black widow and sadly, _we're the bugs_...Furi will be the wind to blow it all away to free us all. This is all about trust, not teamwork. What we need is that very wind.'

'It will work.' said Kiyoshi confidently. 'I can see where this is going.' his mind was already working.

'I'll do it!' Furihata cried. 'You won't see me coming but please be alert at all times, I'm begging yoooou! I'm nervous as it is!' he suddenly did a 180, begging them and looked like a crying, kicked puppy, making them all sweatdrop.

'You can count on us.' said Hyuuga. 'We'll be ready for 'that'.'

* * *

'Tetsu figured out something.' Aomine mused thoughtfully. 'And they're using...chihuahua-boy. Are they gonna be OK?!'

'Well, they should be, this is Tetsu-chan we're talking about.' said Momoi. 'She surprised even our old coaches three years back with her ideas.'

Indeed, things changed. With Kirisaki Daiichi focused on the others, Furihata Kouki was one thing they did not see coming. But this led to a focused attack on Kiyoshi who deliberately ensured to move in a way to avoid injury and barely cause a distraction to avoid a shoot in their basket.

'Shit...that was close!' Fukuda cried as the whole bench sagged in relief. 'Too damn close!'

'Way to go senpai!' Kuroko gasped out in relief. 'This is seriously not good for our hearts...'

'No kidding...' Riko swore. 'We could use a nice break after this...'

When they won...

'Wow...that's a real suspense down there.' from afar, the tenth generation bar Hibari who wasn't interested, Ryohei wasn't allowed by his parents and didn't come and Lambo is left at home to avoid a ruckus and unwanted attention, was watching. The kids are chaperoned by Reborn and Shamal and they got to watch live Basketball.

'Kuroko-senpai managed to turn things around.' said Tsuna in relief. 'They won.'

'This isn't good for my heart at all...' Gokudera deflated before getting pissed. 'Those Kirisaki guys are damn dirty! Are those referees fucking _blind_?!' he fumed hotly. 'They couldn't see what was fucking obvious!'

'They won't see the obvious because they're at ground and height level so the attacks are screened well.' Shamal deadpanned. 'Only those sitting as high as us can see that. Well, since the boys didn't get that hurt, we're not needed today.'

Outside...

'Kuroko-san!' Seirin turned to see a bunch of younger kids run towards them.

'Oh! You guys came to watch us today?' Kuroko gasped out, surprised to see the Vongola Family present.

'Well we happen to be here on a field trip and watching a match in all auditoriums is our next itinerary so we're all sorted out in groups.' said Yamamoto, using the fib story. 'We got your match because we traded with another group!'

'Heeee...you guys are just too sweet!' Kuroko beamed happily. 'Thanks for your support because back there was way too much for our nerves.'

'I'll say, you guys look damn pissed and tense all the time.' Gokudera snorted.

'We have good reason to be, kiddos.' said Hyuuga feebly. 'But we did it. We got our revenge. We can have that break since our tension's too high. That ain't good.' he said with a sigh.

'Where are you guys going next?' Chrome asked her curiously.

'Well, where they want to go since we're celebrating revenge comeback.' and they looked at the club.

'We're having a break for now because we'll decide on something special to celebrate.' said Riko. 'We were way too high-strung about our match...'

Next thing they know, there's an article about the Seirin-Kirisaki Daiichi match...


	5. Prelude to War

Prelude to War

Now that the Preliminaries are over...

Anyone with a brain cell knows that the Winter Cup is also the Generation of Miracles' all-out war against each other.

However, what nobody would expect, is that an unlikely person is in it too. Its not just five of them...

...there's six.

But for now, a break is in order.

Hot Springs!

 _'Hot Springs?!'_

 _'Yeah.' said Riko on school rooftop during lunch. 'There's this girl in my class whose family relations owns a hot springs resort. She said she'll let us in for a cheap price since its off-season right now. We need to release our accumulated fatigue from the Winter Cup Preliminaries and take a break for once.'_

 _'A hot spring huh...it'll be good for Kiyoshi's knee too.' said Izuki thoughtfully._

 _'Then once we go through a nice vacation...the X5 will continue, yes?' Kuroko asked Riko._

 _'Yeeeees~!'_

 _'Gulp...'_

So here they are!

'This is nice...Teiko never once gave us a vacation like this.' said Kuroko as they got ready, taking off their clothes.

'Uwaaa Kuro-chan, You got a nice figure...I keep wondering how you do it...' Riko croaked out. Kuroko has D-cups, and flared hips with shapely, slender arms and legs.

'Well, a pear-shaped body is prominent in my family, not the ideal hourglass-shape all women want.' said Kuroko. 'So mother put me in afterschool workshops to shape my body for the future and I got estrogen supplements and diet that gives a lot of estrogen during my junior high days. It's Momo-chan who has the hourglass.' Riko twitched. 'I stopped my regime this year because too much of a good thing becomes bad and I like my current shape as it is. My parents are abroad so I can cheat a little and I spent my money on hair-removals height supplements and skincare instead. I don't want big boobs like Momo-chan since I live alone. I want mine just right.'

'Heee...' they were about to go out when they heard the other side making attempts at peeping...

'Uhm...' Kuroko squeaked as the two girls exchanged looks.

'They are sooo dead!' Riko fumed, quickly dressing up and stormed out. Three minutes later, she came back satisfied.

'Ahhh...first vacation in years~' Kuroko sighed wistfully as they showered first before going in. 'And an outdoor bath too!'

'Teiko clearly never gave you guys a vacation!' Riko sputtered from how happy the bluenette was. "Speaking, no wonder the boys are messed up when they're all work and no play!"

'Well no...I did tell you guys our story right?' Kuroko sighed. 'Our Basketball Club...was no Seirin. 'It was push more, demand more, pressure for more. Our school's new headmaster who replaced our old one got greedy due to all the good media press we got back then pressured us more. End result, was painful. If you were the coach back then, they might have been happier since Seirin's a really fun place...it was why I chose this school, not some big-name school as everyone expected of me...Seirin's club has what no other basketball club has. Its a fun happy place. Since the third championships ended, I skipped school in some days and observed all schools in Tokyo...and picked Seirin.'

'Kuro-chan...' Riko has no idea what to say, since Kuroko choosing Seirin, was for a damn good reason she felt kinda touched.

'But what's done is done and the past is past. No changing it.' said Kuroko with a sad smile. 'All I can do is fix them with everyone's help. We succeeded with Kise-kun and Midorima-kun. Three more to go.'

'What do you mean by 'fix'?' Riko asked her curiously.

'They were once five boys who loved basketball. Their eyes were truly alive and enjoyed the sport.' said Kuroko softly. 'But that changed on our second year...when circumstances and events made them bitter about it and hated it, only playing out of obligation to win as the school demands it so. The final fruit of that hatred was the Teiko-Meiko Match...wherein just for kicks, they 'donated' 11 points to Meiko and scored 111 themselves...thus fixing the score.' Riko's eyes bulged in their sockets from shock.

'You can only imagine how Meiko felt back then...especially when one of them, was my childhood friend who got me into loving basketball too...the look on his face when he realized the score-fixing was shattered. Broken. Like many before him, he quit Basketball when in our elementary days, he taught me how to play and we played together. He also wouldn't look and speak to me anymore no matter how hard I tried. As if he too, sees me as a monster for simply being part of Teiko. He must have thought I became like them too.' Riko looked at her as if saying, 'WTF?' what kind of logic was that, after all when Kuroko was anything but monster.

'But now, Kise-kun regained what he forgot when I mentored him...and Midorima-kun learned what a good game should be, rekindling his passion for the sport. For me that's victory in itself.'

'You really love basketball huh?'

'Well, Ogiwara-kun got me into loving it since he's the only one who'd play with me and basketball was his favorite game so it was all we played. Nobody can hardly see or feel me but like Takao-kun, he could see me despite my low presence.' said Kuroko with a sad smile. 'I was never alone. Basketball was never played alone but Teiko ruined it all and turned their hearts into ice as they played as individuals, no longer as a team. Well, four of them became ice and Kise-kun is cold water in comparison.'

'Cold water?!'

'While he too, grew to hate basketball, he was still happy, friendly and easy-going.'

'You forgot clingy when it comes to you.' Riko snorted.

'That too I guess.'

'Why is he super-clingy again?'

'That boggles my mind...the girls in my old class tends to ask what makes me different from them why Kise-kun likes me a lot all the while insulting my femininity out of jealousy. And I had no idea what I did either. I never did anything special in our time together.'

'Ooooh maybe it's love at first sight?'

'It if was, he'd court me by now but no courting attempts so far...'

'Or maybe he forgot the notion and is just an idiot about it?' from afar, Momoi was listening.

That was one thing nobody knew about Kuroko.

"Could that be why she vanished after summer...?" Momoi paused from shock.

Because it was too awkward to move in, she decided she'll come when they're gone.

'Ah? Satsuki aren't you going to the baths? You were all happy about it.' Aomine raised an eyebrow.

'Aomine-kun, we need to talk in private.' said Momoi. 'I know why Tetsu-chan vanished after our third championship.'

She felt she got the final piece to the puzzle that was her best girl friend's disappearance.

Her words got the bluenette pausing.

* * *

That night, Aomine was thinking after he went solo in the hot springs.

He learned what Kuroko really felt for 18 months of their Teiko years, ending with...

 _'...Tetsu-chan left that summer because of what you guys did in the match. It was the final straw.'_

 _'What we did?'_

 _'You fixed the scores right? I didn't know until I overheard that conversation between Tetsu-chan and the B-Cup.' Momoi stammered out. 'Winning against Meiko aside which is normal, what was wrong was that you guys utterly destroyed them psychologically that they quit Basketball, and Tetsu-chan's friend in the team saw her as a monster just for being associated with Teiko and never spoke to her again when he had been her only friend in Elementary School and taught her Basketball. She must have quit on the spot and never went near us ever again...never even showing up on graduation day because her childhood friend hated her just for being associated with us.' she stammered out. 'She never got over it. I never knew Seirin's here too and I heard all that. And then there's the reason why she joined Seirin...'_

"See her as a monster, huh?" Aomine growled.

Kuroko was anything but...and this reminded him of Inoue from Kamizaki who also saw him as a monster.

While he may be an unstoppable monster on courts, how can anyone see Kuroko of all people as a monster? That girl is invisible most of the time, but she was honest, polite, respectful and sweet! Her?

A monster?

When pigs fly!

He felt that if he ever meets this Ogiwara guy, he'll show him what a monster should be like.

When he had his fill of the hot springs, he went out that night to see Kuroko playing with her puppy while wearing a rented yukata and hanten.

Really.

Hair as blue as the sky and its really long with blue eyes, pale skin, and a kimono...combined with the cold weather, won't she be mistaken for a yukionna or something?

Her weird doll is tied around her obi as well.

'Yo.' he startled her, complete with an arm around her shoulder.

'Eek!' she squeaked. 'W-wha?! Aomine-kun?!' she yelped when she felt him grope her a bit. 'Kyaa!'

'Hooo? You got bigger, Tetsu.' Aomine whistled before sitting with her. 'Your last size was barely half of these last I saw you.' yep, she got bigger but he couldn't tell with those baggy blue jumpers of Seirin's.

'S-shuddup!' Kuroko sputtered, red-faced, putting her arms over her chest. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Well, we just had a practice match with Josei and we decided to take a break here.' said Aomine. 'How should I know you'd be here too? Ma, I already met with your guys.'

'Oh...I'm pretty sure you and Kagami-kun must have butted heads again.' Kuroko sighed. 'Well, we're only here for one day for Kiyoshi-senpai's knee. After that who knows what Riko-senpai has in mind next.'

'Good job with Kirisaki by the way.' said Aomine. 'You figured a way out.'

'It was too easy. The hard part was making it work because of the deliberate attacks on us and getting injured at a time like this would be real dumb.' Kuroko snorted. 'Unlike most clubs, we only have ten boys since Seirin's Basketball History is only _23 months old_.' Aomine sweatdropped.

'That's short!' he squawked, eyes popping.

'Well, Seirin only opened as a school last year after all...and it was Kiyoshi-senpai who founded the Club. A Crownless General who created the Club and a Student Coach capable of leading them to the Interhigh...not bad, huh?'

Aomine decided not to tell her what Momoi told him and it enabled him to understand his old friend better...and truths they've never known which shocked even him.

'Now I'm wondering how do I drop the bomb on my team...that you're our next opponent.' Kuroko sighed. 'Nobody's going to be happy.'

'They already know, knowing my jackass jackal of a captain.' Aomine snorted. 'We won't lose, Tetsu.'

'Yes. We won't lose either, Aomine-kun.' Kuroko smiled. 'I intend on fighting with all I've got through our boys.'

'Heh. Nothing less.' Aomine smiled before wrapping an arm around her again and pulled her closer to him. 'Akashi's a dumbass not to include you in that oath of his. You're pretty strong in your own way. Seirin no doubt got stronger because of you because you know full well how we trained.'

'Ehehe...'

Somehow, he got...nicer again?

* * *

Next day...

'Wow, the hot spring was pretty good~'

'My body feels so light~'

'How's your knee Kiyoshi?' Izuki asked Kiyoshi.

'Oh, it's feeling pretty good.'

'Tetsu-chan! Tetsu-chan!' Momoi shrieked, rushing towards them from the streets. She looked utterly panicked.

'What is it, Momo-chan?' Kuroko asked her.

'You look like something happened.' said Tsuchida. 'Aomine giving you trouble again?'

'Worse!' Momoi showed them an article about Teiko's student committing suicide.

'S-suicide?!' Riko yelped in alarm as the headline was 'TEIKO'S 28TH SUICIDE VICTIM, YET ANOTHER TEIKO STUDENT TO DIE WITHIN THE YEAR'.

'This is the 28th student...' Momoi choked. 'Tetsu-chan...since we left, these suicides began happening! It got worse as you thought!' Seirin's club froze. 'Ever since you told me about Teiko's situation...I began checking on our old school again...apparently, suicides have been occurring in since we left...and when investigation was done leading to these Headlines, all of them are revealed to be from Teiko!'

'Well, that greedy man got what he wanted, more news coverage about Teiko.' Kuroko huffed. 'Only this time, its not about victory but what they were doing to the students...did the media find out what I told you?'

'Not yet...they haven't found a suicide note yet.' said Momoi. 'I contacted our old coach about what you know...its most likely the cause of these suicides since none of these students have bad homes or a love life gone wrong.' she said shakily. 'I didn't show this to Aomine-kun...for now, only those in the know, knows. How can I show them this? You're the only one I can show this to! What do we do?!'

'Nothing.' came the flat retort.

'Nothing?!' Momoi choked out incredulously.

'Aa. This is Teiko's fault. This is not our mess to clean, Momo-chan.' said Kuroko. 'However cold that sounds, they're on their own as that school is the reason for this body count due to despairing students who got openly humiliated, shamed and berated in front of their classmates. Severe verbal and psychological abuse and fear of bullying by peers will naturally lead to people becoming Hikikomoris out of fear and if pushed far enough, suicide happens.' she stated stiffly.

'This is all their fault. Even if you want to do something, we can do nothing. What can we do? Nothing. Even if you told Coach Sanada about why the rise of Teiko's bodies, do you think he can do something? Do you think they'll believe us? Teiko's Faculty will deny it to the end, and play 'its not our fault' card even if the truth is saying 'fuck you' to their faces and they're the true cause of the suicides. The only way this can be brought to light, is through a suicide note if any of them made any. Its the only way to get justice for all these poor kids who suffered the same thing as our peers. We need physical evidence for justice.'

'Oh...' Momoi looked tearful.

'All Coach Sanada can do, is make the club a happier place to recover from classroom abuse by day. Its all he can do as he at least, would listen to us.' said Kuroko. 'If he has poor academic performers in the club, he should at least make it heavenly haven in contrast to the hell called Teiko's Classrooms.'

There was nothing Momoi can say about that, and they parted awkwardly.

'That's terrible though...but I agree with the fact that you guys can't do a thing.' said Riko softly. 'Truth hurts after all and they'll deny it to the bitter end, leading to more bodies. And they have no obligation to save their old school since they too, are damaged by that school.'

'By the way, where'd Kagami go?' Hyuuga asked her. 'Haven't seen him.'

'Ah, he said he'll go back to America to his Master.' said Riko. 'He'll train hard there and it helps that we happened to have a sister school there with an exchange program.' she swore. 'Really, freshmen keep going all over the place!' she grumbled. 'On the other hand, we'll be super-busy for the Winter Cup! Touou is no joke! So, I rented us a gym and I called dad over!'

'Ehhhh?!'

And Coach's dad, Aida Kagetora came, looking menacing with a gun...

...and Kuroko felt sorry for her Coach because he's an amazingly embarrassing parent.

That, and he made them do Fartlek under the guise of playing 'Cops and Robbers' for three hours while the girls cleaned up the gym for their use.

'Senpai,what's a Fartlek?' Kuroko asked Riko when she brought it up.

'A Fartlek is a type of training that makes athletes run in nature's uneven terrain. Its like our sandy beach training.' Riko explained. 'But this is harder because this is a mountainside we're talking about. By doing this, they can achieve a balanced increase in fitness.'

'Heee...'

'As expected of Riko-tan, you know so much!' Kagetora squealed, trying to glomp his daughter only to get punched in the face.

'Get on with the explanation!' Riko yelled, causing Kuroko to sweatdrop.

'Well,' said Kagetora, rubbing his nose. 'Everyone's doing well physically but they're still stiff. Muscles aren't about adding more and more on, you need a body that can actually _use_ those muscles. Otherwise they're just extra useless weight. You need to fix those muscles into your body, making it yours and its strength yours. The quickest way to do that, is Fartlek.'

'Sir! We're back!' Hyuuga gasped out, exhausted.

'Then, before we go on by your match next month...I'll tell you what you need to master.' said Kagetora.

'Then, all that running we did...'

'Dumbass, that was a warm-up.' the man snorted. 'Riko showed me the DVDs of your next opponent. They're a bunch of guys who are all individually strong for their positions and jobs in court. An offensive team with a strong level of individual strength. They're the opposite of you guys who focus on Teamwork, _but to me, they're the guys with better teamwork_.' he said to their shock.

'Huh?!'

'It's not like they're paying special attention to it, they just have it.' said Kagetora. 'Its not about having any solo stunts, the sole aim of Basketball is to shoot the ball in that hoop. Teamwork comes after that's established. You don't call 'acts of friendship' teamwork.'

'For example...you, four eyes.'

Hyuuga choked at the moniker.

'You tried to pass through with a dribble in your last match. Dumb idea.'

'Huh?!'

'What were you thinking, going against a national-class opponent with your weakest weapon? Aren't you about shooting long-distance shots? Then there's pretty-boy and meow-boy.'

Izuki and Koganei did a double-take.

'Shooting 3-pointers isn't your only weapon.' Kagetora lectured. 'Moreover during the recent Kirisaki Daiichi match, had you made those long hard-to-steal shots, you would have won more easily. Be more conscious that you're Seirin's lifeline.' that was aimed at Hyuuga than anybody else. 'Be able to shoot without relying on screens.'

'Wait-but how?! I was dribbling because I can't-'

'I'll show you.' Kagetora offered. 'Pass me the ball pretty-boy.' Izuki balked before complying.

'Kagetora-san can play?' Fukuda blinked owlishly.

'Its not that he can simply play...' said Kiyoshi. 'He was once a a player who was once a member of Japan's NBA.'

'HUUUUUH?!'

Hyuuga's role was to block the man when he got the ball from Izuki, but he backed away quite far on personal space level, and quickly made an accurate shot!

'Its a skill so simple even you can do it.' Kagetora chuckled. 'Teamwork is all about when individual strengths are highly-polished, and then gathered. It shines through it. Well, I'll make sure you guys can develop your special moves just in time for the Winter Cup. All you gotta do is give it your all in training. You all gained some understanding this summer, so for the bargain price of absolutely nothing, for the next month till Winter Cup, I'll make you work hard.'

'T-Thank you very much!'

Thus the plan was, Individual Skill Training on school days, and Fartlek in the mountains. The whole day, only to come back for meals and sleep!

What nobody knows is that Kuroko does nighttime Fartlek Training herself on the guise of 'going out for a jog'. Its easy for her to, being a psychic Mist so she has no worry of accidents happening to her in the mountains, and sparring with Mukuro with their tridents in the darkness. In Kokuyo, Chrome, Ken and Chikusa are also made to do Fartlek in the mountains.

'Kuro-chan's jogging?' Koganei asked Riko after dinner on their first weekend.

'Well, she's on her mother's fitness teenage regime so she'll have shape on adulthood.' Riko explained. 'She can only stop next year and she's been doing this for years now so despite how she looks, she's physically fit.'

'Heee...'

The days went by...until Winter Cup around December.

But!

'WHERE ISSS HEEEE?!' Riko shrieked as the Opening Ceremony came and went and Kagami is not here yet!

'He apparently forgot the time difference between L.A and Japan...' Izuki choked helplessly.

'It can't be helped. But he had better be here on time, I swear...' Hyuuga grumbled.

'Ano... have to go somewhere for a bit.' said Kuroko, her phone out in her hand.

'Hey, we can't be all over the place now!' Riko protested.

'...Akashi-san summoned everyone.' said Kuroko as her friends froze. Of course, Kuroko can't turn it down.

'F-fine, but be back by afternoon, OK?' Kuroko nodded before leaving her bag to them, carrying only her doll with her, and followed by her dog.

'She's facing Mr. Psycho? Ye gads...' Fukuda exclaimed. 'Is she gonna be OK?!'

'Hopefully because all of them are called.' said Riko nervously.

Kuroko had made it clear that 'the other' Akashi is frightening and cruel. Not the violent or verbal kind, but his cruelty lay in his brutally-blunt, honest cost/benefit logic enough to shatter the opposition psychologically for the sake of victory. And the fact he could do it with a cold, condescending 'you're a mere insect under my shoe' expression makes it worse. Anyone who wasn't an OB of Teiko to see him again would be psychologically oppressed that Kuroko wanted them to prepare to mentally fortify themselves should they meet Rakuzan if they're lucky.

To the meeting place...

'Kurokocchiiii!' Kise squealed, running in an attempt to glomp the tealnette who meeped and side-stepped away in a panic. 'Don't dodge~' Kise whined, trying to glomp her again but she still dodges.

'I had to or you'll send me flying.' came the annoyed grunt.

'But I missed yoooou~' Kise wailed while glomping and snuggling into her chest when he got her.

Aomine and Midorima sported annoyed looks while Murasakibara just wanted to eat his snacks.

'...I still don't understand why your fixation on me is unusually big when there's more prettier girls than me out there and you work in the model industry...'

'Kurokocchi's veeery special that's all!'

'You're glomping Kuroko way too much!' Midorima fumed. 'Let go of her already!'

'No!'

'It seems everyone's energetic.' they all froze to look that at the top of the stairs...Akashi is there. 'Daiki. Ryouta. Shintaro. Atsushi. Tekka. It has been a while.'

It should be a scary reunion but...

There's unwanted people nearby.

'Nice to see you too but...I'm not pleased to see hostiles either...Kise-kun, go to the others. Now.' Kuroko ordered and her expression and tone made Kise meep into obeying his teacher as Kuroko took out something black from her doll, and it stretched into a black metal staff as several cloaked men came out.

'W-what the hell?!' Midorima gasped as Kuroko jumped with her staff and to all their disbeliefs...she was mercilessly beating the snot out of the newcomers with her staff that she handles with great skill, and it was a good thing she's wearing pants...

'W-wow...' Murasakibara gaped. Dumbstruck. Was Kuro-chin always like this?

'What's going on here...?' Aomine swore as their image of sweet, gentle and polite Kuroko Tekka shattered like fragile china dropped on the floor.

She frisked the downed men for their belongings, particularly what's clearly garrote wires, tied them up with it, and dumped them in the bushes. She also took a cellphone and contacted whoever their boss is!

'Ciao~tu mi hai mandato questi neofiti, giusto?' she spoke fluently with accent to match in a foreign language Akashi made sure to memorize to translate later as she somehow clearly knew these people. 'Si succhiano, e mi hanno sottovalutato solo perché io sono solo un civile. Ma ce la farò chiaro che voglio assolutamente niente a che fare con l' 'altra comunità' a meno che la sua richiesta di me dal mio mentore che va bene con lasciandomi solo a meno che io sono l'ultima risorsa sui miei propri desideri. Io non li ucciderò ma lascio che a voi. Worser punizione che modo, no? Prenderli in Coppa stadio di basket inverno. Li ho buttato nei pressi della sala cerimonia.' and she tossed the phone into the bushes.

On the other line, it was Squalo listening to her.

He just grinned.

Back at the stadium...

'Tekka, what in the world, is that?' Akashi shook as the least likely person he knew to do this...could actually do something like this.

'Humm...I'll get in trouble if I tell why, I don't wanna get arrested and never see sunlight ever again so don't push me, Akashi-san.' Kuroko sighed as she retracted her staff and shoved it back into her doll. 'Sometimes in this world, there are things better off unknown and this is one of them.'

'...'

'Kuroko, are you alright?! Injured anywhere?!' Midorima fussed.

'Uhm no...'

'Are you sure?!'

'I'm sure. I know my body better and I won't hide if I get hurt.' Kuroko pointed out. 'Oh, one last thing...Mukuro-kun, help me?' she said as her doll morphed into a tall, lanky handsome teenager. 'I'm not confident of my Mind-Wiping yet...'

'Your what?!' the miracles yelped, wide-eyed.

'Sorry boys, but you're better off not knowing.' Mukuro purred. 'Kufufufufu...'

* * *

A:N- Translation

1\. -you sent me these newbies, right? They suck, and they underestimated me just because I'm just a civilian. But I'll make it clear that I want absolutely nothing to do with the 'other community' unless its required of me by my mentor who's OK with leaving me alone unless I'm a last resort on my own wishes. I won't kill them but I'll leave that to you. Worser punishment that way, no? Pick them up in the Basketball Winter Cup Stadium. I dumped them near the Ceremony Hall.


	6. Winter Cup Begins! Seirin VS Touou

Winter Cup Begins! Seirin VS Touou

Sure enough, the Miracles forgot about what they witnessed of Kuroko's activities.

Except for one.

Deep in their shared consciousness, the real Akashi Seijuurou witnessed what his other witnessed. But as they are so separate, not connected, he got away with his memories intact and he was shocked that Kuroko could fight of assassins clearly targeting her as they didn't bother attacking them to get to her. They didn't even care about them which was why Kise could safely run to them.

He really wondered what happened to Kuroko and he worried.

"Kuroko..."

Kuroko left the club and never showed her face to them for a good long while too...she was upset about their final championship match, that fact he knows but he didn't see this one coming.

Perhaps he should resurface? But that may make her doll notice and wipe him off too...

By afternoon, everyone was nervous and tension was high.

In fact, because Seirin got to the Winter Cup when before, they could only go as far as the Interhigh...but they got this far thus, they are the dark horse of the tournament and everyone's interested. Not only that, Touou was a no-name school until they scouted powerful guys, and bulldozed their way through so that makes it two dark horses pitted against each other. But Touou has the Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki while Seirin has their Rookie Ace, Kagami Taiga and an Uncrowned General, 'Tesshin' Kiyoshi Teppei.

'OHHHH! HERE THEY ARE!'

'GOOD LUCK, SEIRIN!'

These cheers didn't relieve those who knew better in the slightest.

'Wow, first day and its this packed?!' Koganei gasped out, amazed at the crammed seats of the stadium. He was among those clueless of the true situation. 'Super-awesome! We're being cheered for and got famous!'

'Dumbass, of course not!' Hyuuga snarked.

'That 'good luck' is meant in a different way.' Izuki deadpanned.

'Unfortunately what they're here for, is our opponent.' Kiyoshi added his cents in while sweatdropping.

Indeed, they got blown backwards by the louder cheering for Touou.

'UWOOOO HERE THEY ARE!'

'HOW MANY POINTS ARE THEY GONNA SCORE TODAY?!'

'THEY ACHIEVED RAPID GROWTH IN THE PAST FEW YEARS AND SURPASSED NUMEROUS VETERANS PLACING SECOND IN THE INTERHIGH, THE SUPER-OFFENSIVE TEAM THAT BECAME ONE OF THE MOST ANTICIPATED WINNERS OF THE COMPETITION, THE NEWLY-CROWNED TYRANT TOUOU ACADEMY AND THE GENIUS SCORER OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES, AOMINE DAIKI!'

'This is it, senpai.' said Kuroko. 'We did all we could...the rest is up to them now.' said Kuroko nervously. 'Our fight starts now.'

'Aa. We prepared a lot for this day...' Riko shuddered in excitement.

Due to their lead, Seirin has come far in reputation and standard.

For the Interhigh Preliminaries, they bulldozed Shinkyo, Jitsuzen, Kinga, Meijo, Hakuryo, Seiho and Shutoku to get to the final league...their misfortune was Touou whom they lost to, but they won against Meisei and Senshinkan but that earned them an injury. They ended in 7th place in the Interhigh as a result when they could have done more. But it can't be helped. But really, getting that far was a miracle for them already. What with ridiculously-powerful schools on board.

'Your fight is over?' Koganei blinked.

'What do you mean by that?' Fukuda asked them.

'Well, its not just the players fighting guys.' said Riko. 'We coaches fight too. We do all we can for the players and then when they play in the court against another team, while the players battle against each other, its also a battle in which team has the better coach.' she explained. 'Who raised who the best is a question answered when our guys win.'

'Heee...'

The game began and its up to them now if they can avenge their loss against Touou.

From up in the seats, two Akashis are watching.

"For Seirin to get this far...Tekka must have been advising them." Akashi mused. Kuroko knows full well how they work which explains how they defeated Kise and Midorima and other notable schools.

Notable for Seirin that is as they never got far past Interhigh's Final League and had to retire, never even reaching the Winter Cup last year but with Kuroko, they got 7th Place due to injury, a remarkable feat for a school with a 'newborn history' he really should not underestimate Kuroko from now on.

He felt that had she joined a National-Level school, they would have gotten very far, but she chose Seirin. What made her choose them?

He smiled.

For now, he will see how they will fare against Aomine.

To him, its basically a war against each other. Everyone else are just warm bodies.

Its just Aomine VS Seirin's Ace who's clearly their strongest, Kagami.

However, they called for a time out.

'Yare yare, to amateurs, you ran away but in reality...you simulated in your head, didn't you?' Kuroko asked Kagami. 'Only those who know better would understand what you did, so ignore them.' she said, referring to the audience.

'He did _what_ in his head?!' the sophomores and her fellow freshmen could not believe her words.

'This is Kagami we're talking about Kuro-chan!' Tsuchida sweatdropped.

'Hey, I'm not that bad!' Kagami squawked in protest. Kuroko sweatdropped.

'Ahaha, I'll explain while you eat those bananas.' said Kuroko sheepishly. 'Its a highly-realistic mentally simulated situation only he can do as he faced Aomine-kun in the past and he knows what he can do.' Kuroko explained, passing damp towels and bananas. 'Its something that can only be done only when two players of equal strength sense each other accurately. They can determine the condition and outcome if they were to go toe-to-toe together on a match determined by their strength. After considering all that, Kagami-kun was able to see that if he did go through that one-on-one, things would have snowballed for us and Touou would get a ridiculous lead over us as Aomine-kun is surrounded by his teammates with no Seirin nearby Kagami-kun. So better to retreat and try again with better ideas. Kagami-kun grew up in America real good.' she said happily, patting Kagami's back.

'I wouldn't call that growing up!' Kagami squawked with a blush. 'I-I just felt that way, that's all! But anyways!' he coughed awkwardly, 'We gotta do something!'

'Sou ne...I think I'll try something out.' said Hyuuga. 'Izuki, pass me the ball. And also...we gotta show how we improved. Its all or nothing! We prepared for this so let's go all out!'

'Ou!'

'Yosh! Get back outta there!' Riko cried as the boys went back out.

* * *

'Well?' Midorima used Takao to look at Seirin, using his Eagle Eye for mundane utility of lip-reading.

'Kuroko-chan basically said what you just told us which was why she's happy with Kagami down there.' said Takao. 'Incredible. She's not even a basketball player yet she knows better than most people in the seats.' he said, impressed.

'Of course she would know. She watched us for years since she really loves basketball and watching live so she's learned a lot and knows enough to _mentor Kise and made him who he is today_.' said Midorima wryly. 'No doubt the other guys know as well and acknowledged this fact.' he said, referring to the other miracles.

* * *

In the meantime, it was Hyuuga VS Sakurai, a 3-point shootout Kise whined about it becoming dull.

'I can already hear Kise-kun complaining about the situation.' Kuroko twitched as she kept a mental watch on her friends, returning with fresh damp towels and tissues for Hyuuga's glasses. 'This game is so individualistic now not by choice.'

'Given his personality, that's a given.' Riko deadpanned. 'How did you mentor him again?'

'Akashi-kun asked me to.' Kuroko said sheepishly.

The 1st Quarter ended in a tied Buzzer-Beater with a great help.

'Alright!' Riko told the boys as they all took the towels to wipe themselves dry off of sweat, and drank water to rehydrate. 'Somehow, we managed a buzzer-beater tie. That's a miracle already but we better not jinx ourselves here.'

'Knowing Touou they just used this quarter as a warm-up.' said Kuroko grimly. 'After this, the real hell begins.'

'Yeah. They did it last time too.' said Izuki. 'We got psychologically bamboozled back then, but not this time!'

'Yeah, we won't let them have their way this time.' said Kagami with a growl.

'The problem is Momo-chan.' said Kuroko. 'She analyzed all of you by now using this warm-up quarter.' as if as one, they looked at Touou team being briefed by Momoi.

'So yes, this is going to suck with that F-Cup blabbing away.' Riko harrumphed as the boys and her assistant sweatdropped. 'We have to wing it. We show our cards one at a time, not all at once or we're dead before 4th Quarter. Do what's necessary at a time while going all out in your other skills. Kawahara-kun, go. You perfected 'that' already, right?'

'Yeah!' Kawahara cheered.

'Yosh, player switch.' said Riko. 'We'll be the ones bamboozling them this time. Kagami-kun, go all out in skill, but be sure to carefully spend your energy and not pull any leg muscle OK? Getting an injury will be dumb at a time like this.'

'Ou!'

'Everyone make sure you stick to your roles well.' said Kuroko. 'Take any opportunity you can as some chances happen only once. Take turns shining and help each other shine to score while defending that person.'

After that, the others can only pray hard while Kagami dealt with their main problem. Aomine.

He got capable of blocking him which was a shock. Not only that, he's almost on instinct in catching him!

'W-wow!' Kuroko gasped. 'What did he do in L.A?! Nobody not a Miracle has been able to block that Formless Shot ever!' she squealed happily.

'Like hell we know what they do there but this is good!' Riko cheered.

The game went on with basically just two of them with their teammates in bated breath while chasing the pair and at the same time, not getting in their way...but the Second Quarter ended with Seirin two points behind. 46-48.

'A ten minute break, huh?' Kuroko whistled. 'Let's use this opportunity to recharge and bathroom breaks so we can go all out later. Kawahara-kun switch back with Furi.'

'Eh? Nande?' Kawahara asked her.

'He's full gas and you'll run out in two minutes.' Kuroko told him. 'And that's bad.' Kawahara balked. Ten minutes wasn't enough?! 'Aomine-kun...for the first time since our second year Nationals...he's happy.' said Kuroko softly but she sounded as if its a bad thing...with good reason. 'And this is when we take out all our guns.' she stated grimly. 'If we don't...we're goners.'

'I don't get it?' Kagami blinked.

'Aomine-kun was...psychologically hurt and sealed away in our sophomore year by a friend of his in another school who gave up on playing against him. As a result, his motto 'the only one who can beat me is me' came to be but unconsciously sealed himself away by 50%. When he got depressed, I kept reassuring him, saying that someone as good as he or stronger will come someday. But he got impatient and gave up and quit attending practice, further sealing himself away and only doing enough to win. But now...that strong rival came. _Kagami-kun made him truly happy for the first time in two years and some months_. This is it. Give it all you got. No holding back. A real monster is coming.'

Kuroko who knows the Miracles best to claim that...they can already imagine one hell of a scenario in their heads.

'If you put it that way, we really gotta give it all we got.' Kiyoshi frowned.

'How bad, Kuro-chan?' Hyuuga asked her.

'If you think a couple minutes ago is bad...think x5.'

The fact that Aomine is sealed away and they lost to him and now they just unsealed him because Kagami made him happy!

'You guys rest as much as possible. Bathroom break now, and sit the rest of our 10 minutes away.' Riko ordered. 'We need all we have for the remaining two quarters!'

* * *

'Looks like Seirin's gearing up by resting as much as possible.' Kasamatsu noted. 'Special treatment as usual too.'

'Yeah, that's Kurokocchi for you.' Kise chuckled. 'Ah,' he sighed. 'I miss the old days...she used to do for us what she's doing for them now~' he playfully complained. 'And nobody's doing it for us!'

'We could use a cute manager ourselves.' Moriyama pouted.

'Like hell we have time for that.' Kasamatsu scoffed snarkily. 'This is our last tournament, dumbass, we're seniors!' Moriyama choked.

Apparently, he forgot they're seniors.

'Moron.' Kobori sighed, deadpanned.

'I'm gonna go see Kurokocchi during the break!' and he skipped away.

'Oy, Kise!'

* * *

'Seirin's bracing itself.' Mibuchi noted as Kuroko left to wash the used towels.

'Yes. Tekka warned them of Daiki's return.' Akashi smirked. 'She knows what's coming...now that a capable rival is there for him. She knows better and is preparing accordingly. Although as assistant coach, the rest is up to the men she put her trust in.'

* * *

'This is it.' Midorima said grimly. 'Aomine...he'll be back. Seirin will have the time of their lives.'

'You mean that in a bad way, right?' Takao asked him.

'Aa. Kuroko knows Aomine best. She's acting accordingly and preparing for the worst.' said Midorima darkly.

* * *

In the locker rooms...Kuroko washed the towels while Mukuro materialized only enough to be seen in a mirror.

'I can hear your heartbeat all the way to Vendicare.' he said.

'I can't help it, Mukuro-kun...my other best friend is back in true form now because Kagami-kun gave him back the thrill and joy of having a rival in court that can give him a hard time. That made him very happy.' Kuroko smiled sadly. 'He loves basketball the most but its not fun playing by yourself or with those who can't keep up. Eventually, he hated it. Boys sure have strange feelings regarding rivalry don't they?'

'Don't you have that feeling too regarding your friend Momoi?' Mukuro asked her playfully.

'No. I don't care much for rivalries.' said Kuroko. 'If I worried about such a thing as 'rivalries', I won't be able to think clearly for my team's sake when they need me most. And right now is crucial. We all did what we could and you know that since you find club time entertaining.' Mukuro snorted at that. 'Well, all I know is we did all we could. Regrets are an ugly baggage to keep.'

* * *

'Kise-kun, you seriously staked me out here?' Kuroko sweatdropped as she walked back to their courts with her. He waited for her outside Seirin's locker rooms!

'Datte, I want to watch with you at your bench!' said Kise. 'Its been a while since Aominecchi's gonna go all-out after all.'

'Sou ne. Two years and four months. That long.' said Kuroko. 'He sealed himself away since our match with Kamizaki in our sophomore year.

'Haha, that long huh?'

'Yes, that long...by the way, you came with a stalker.' Kuroko said wryly. 'We're being stalked.'

'Ehhhh?!' Kise fretted as the last thing he wants is a stalker.

'I know Kise-kun that I learned how to sense stalker when you're around.' Kuroko chuckled. 'Its not a fangirl though, otherwise I'd smell perfume by now. Probably an interviewer.'

'Awww that can wait, or we'll miss the good parts!'

And so...at the courts...

All hell broke loose as Kuroko predicted.

Aomine aside, as if following his lead, Touou got more offensive than ever...and its basically a real war between two teams.

Team VS Team, Coach VS Coach VS Manager. Who outwits who wins baskets.

But as the 4th Quarter began...Furihata was able to unleash a new weapon.

Misdirection Overflow.

The techniques Kuroko taught to Kawahara and Furihata, were related to stealthy support and passes while the fundamentals and basics of the three freshmen boys were very polished, what holds them back, was their own stamina and endurance as they haven't a shred of training in their middle school days, being Benchwarmers who never got past what Kuroko deemed 'bare bones' of basics training. Fukuda was pure offense-defense material and he stood out with his intensity, so training on him was strict, but could not use him for the Interhigh and Winter Cup Preliminaries(but not against Shuutoku and Kirisaki Daiichi) as he wasn't...tall enough, so his training and diet was very strict with supplements to match, and is trained to be as good as the sophomores and Kagami.

Misdirection Overflow aside...it also has a lethal weakness.

Its basically a magician who reveals the tricks as he performs the magic. A gamble nobody saw coming, but it had been quickly deduced and stripped by experts.

But still, it was enough to gain the upper hand as nobody saw it coming indeed!

At the two-minute intermission...

'This is it, our last ten minutes.' said Riko. 'We've done well to get this far...with a 5-point difference.' said Riko.

'Furi, switch back with Kawa.' Kuroko instructed. 'You're really tired but you've done well to hang on for our sakes.' she praised him.

'Kawa, do it.' Furihata gasped out. 'My lungs feel like they're on fire since I never went all out like that before I feel really nasty...'

'Yosh, you can count on me!' Kawahara grinned.

And the 4th Quarter began. After being wiped clean of sweat and drinking cold water to cool down...its time for the final ten minutes.

They played with their utmost fighting spirit.

'Switching out those first years...' Nakatani frowned. 'They really get tired that quick, don't they?'

'Well, those boys were benchwarmers for their entire middle school years as their coach focused more on the club stars than anybody else in the club.' said Kagetora. 'This made Kuroko-chan very angry as in Teiko, everyone was trained equally with no prejudice as its the way to root out the best by waking up hidden talents but also rooting out those who can't keep up and made to leave. And boy those kids have talent. Their flaw was that they couldn't last long thus had to be frequently switched to let the other rest and training at home is very strict with an even stricter diet. They're not like Kagami who's had training in his home in L.A since Elementary School which is why he could even give seniors a hard time. The difference lies in a coach who treats everyone fairly so she respects mentors like that and is annoyed with those who don't. She left Kagami and the sophomores to my daughter while she focused to these untapped potentials...and it paid off.'

'Your daughter and that girl are capable coaches.' said Nakatani. 'We ended up renting the same lodge and same gym this summer, enabling me to see that. They got a bright future in sports as trainers if they keep this up.'

'Bright future...huh?' Midorima chuckled. 'Had she been born a boy, she would rather be on the court with us than be on the sidelines.' he said as in the last five minutes...

Kagami began entering the Zone for the first time...and its now a Zone VS Zone...that nobody in their teams could do a thing...and exhausted to the last bits of their powers...and made it 100-102.

Their win.

* * *

A:N- I still have the problem of losing my ability to update my chapters in Document Manager if I went to other websites, greatly restricting my ability to post.

Using CMD Commands of ipconfig/ flushdns, ipconfig/ renew and ipconfig/ registerdns in that order are just temporary measures. One wrong site and it'll trigger registry errors that'll hinder my ability to update. Please help me find a permanent solution...


	7. Night with Americans

Night with Americans

'Ahhh...they're dead beat.' Kuroko sweatdropped as upon taking a shower and getting changed...everyone basically dropped to sleep.

'It can't be helped.' said Fukuda, as he, Mitobe and Koganei were the only ones in good shape. 'That was Touou. Of course they'd be spent.'

'That's true but we can't stay here forever...'

'Ma, let's let them sleep until closing time.' Riko decided. 'That way they have enough gas to walk home. We wait. Take off their shoes so their feet can rest properly too but keep the socks on.'

So they did.

'I'll be out for a bit.' said Kuroko. 'I got a phone call.'

'Be back in two hours!' Riko called out. Kuroko went out to the grounds.

Earlier after they 'edited' the Miracles, Kuroko sent mail to Reborn that the Varia jumped on her in the Gymnasium and asked him to investigate why she got attacked, but she got off scott-free due to Mukuro's training.

So she got mail that they'll talk after the Touou Match which was enough time to work with.

'Reborn, its over. We won by a hair.' said Kuroko softly.

/We saw. And we saw that the boys are dead beat in the locker rooms too./

'Haha, Chrome-chan showed you that too huh?' Kuroko giggled before going serious. 'So what's going on in the land of boots?'

/That Viper took interest in you since you're a far better fighter./ said Reborn. /He sent some newbies to test you and them. If they can't even beat a civilian, they're not Varia Quality. That and his pride was injured because he lost to a civilian when he's supposed to be the Mist Arcobaleno. So yes, he's not happy./

'Mou! At this rate people around me will find out!' Kuroko whined. 'I'm using martial arts just so I don't have to use it! He's an adult, he should stop being petty on me and improve himself instead!' she huffed. 'Can't he stop? I really can't expose myself!' she wailed.

/Well, nothing to do about that. Only Nono can stop it but he's still recuperating in hospital. You'll have to deal with it on your own until then./

'Geh?! Muuu...that stupid childishly-petulant fake-baby!' Kuroko wailed in utter exasperation.

/Heheh, gotta remember that one./ Reborn snickered. /Stay strong./

'Hai...' Kuroko moped and put her phone away. 'I just hope my parents don't find out or be around at the wrong time...that would suck.' she mused gloomily.

She went to look for Aomine as well and found him lying on the floor outside.

'Found you.' Aomine glanced to his right to see her.

'Ah, Tetsu.' he acknowledged her presence as she sat with him.

'So? How's my boys? I promised you didn't I? That some day, a strong guy will come.'

'Yeah. Sure took a while for the guy to come though but its worth it.' Aomine sighed wistfully. 'Kagami Taiga, huh?'

'Yeah. He's our Light of Hope, so to speak.' said Kuroko. 'He always carries on when everyone is on their last legs. Had it been another life, you two would no doubt be best friends.'

'Oy oy, we don't get along!' Aomine denied in a choke.

'Maa maa...'

'Speaking, where is he?'

'Ah, after a nice shower, everyone basically collapsed into a snooze in the locker rooms and Riko-senpai let them until closing time. So we're here for a good long while. They did a good job, so they all earned it.' Kuroko beamed in amusement. 'Its like their switches flipped off aaand lights out!' Aomine cracked up.

'The hell is that?!' the two laughed together.

To be honest...they both missed this, but Aomine knew that these moments are gone because he distanced himself.

If there was one thing they both shared, was their love of basketball and she supported everybody...until everything fell apart.

He sat up.

'Oh yeah, there's one thing I wanted to do before Satsuki finds us here and its just you and me here.'

'What is it?'

It was a kiss.

On her forehead but that was enough to turn her red.

'That's for keeping to your promise all this time.' said Aomine before standing up and running off.

'Jeez...that dope.' Kuroko shook her head in bemusement. 'He's an idiot brother-type of guy.' she too stood up before leaving.

* * *

At Seirin locker rooms...

'Ah, you're back! That's one long phone call!' Koganei exclaimed.

'Yeah, took me a while.' said Kuroko. 'Everyone still out, huh?'

'We'll be here for a long while...everyone already left.' said Riko. 'The janitors checked on us and I said we'll leave ten minutes before closing time. There's no way we can wake them up like this you know. But we still need to scout for our next match and discuss our situation as well.'

'Oh! Kagami-kun's house is near here!' Kuroko piped up. 'I've been tutoring him after all! We can have dinner there but of course, we buy our own groceries...Kagami-kun's pantry doesn't last a week since he really eats a lot but he's got super-plenty of rice and condiments...so we should buy our own stuff to be safe, we'll be OK with the rice in his house.'

'But will he be OK with us? We're a lot of people!'

'It'll be OK it'll be OK! If we ask him he'll definitely say yes!' Kuroko chirped happily.

'Well, that's settled, you guys go shopping!' said Riko as she pooled money...basically 1000 yen per person that she has no qualms getting money off the sleeping guys.

'Say Kuroko, what's Kagami's house like?' Koganei asked her.

'Well, Kagami-kun's got a really big space and until I nagged him to decorate and fill up his house, that big space is so empty its like that huge space is only there for cooking, bathing and sleeping with bare minimum essentials, that's it. For his personality he had a pretty stoic house back then.' Kuroko told them wryly. 'Apparently he and his father hasn't heard of Craigslist Online Shopping or 100 yen sales so his apartment actually looks like a house now.' the boys sweatdropped.

'Well...they're from America after all and Kagami's not likely to do research...' Koganei sweatdropped.

* * *

And so, at the Supermarket...

They mostly bought healthy organic goods. Vegetables, mushrooms, herbs, tofu, and enough fish for a person each.

'Wow, not a sign of beef!' Fukuda choked out as they haven't seen a shred of red meat in their pushcart.

'With our budget beef is like a luxury item, no way!' Kuroko snorted.

'...she's got a point there, we only got 12000 yen on us here...' During their turn after a long line...Kuroko's phone rang.

'Moshi moshi? Ah, the guys are awake now? OK...OK...we'll be there. Tell Kagami-kun to cook enough rice for all of us so its done and we can make everything else.' Kuroko put her phone away. 'Straight to Kagami-kun's house we go. The guys woke up from their nap and just got there.'

'Right but Kuro-chan, you cook OK? We don't want a premature death if that unnamed person cooks!' Koganei choked out fearfully. Kuroko sweatdropped.

Their Coach, Aida Riko, is a terrible cook she figured her father cooked because nobody wanted to DIE by her cooking.

She peeked for information in their heads and...well...the coach needs lessons. Bad.

On the way to Kagami's apartment, they were spotted by Shuutoku who paid them no heed, Kaijo who had to hold back Kise from going to 'his Kurokocchi to say 'hi'', but he did ask where she's going with all her shopping if not her house, because her house was the other way.

At Kagami's spacious apartment...

For any Japanese worth their salt being minimalists, this space is TOO FREAKING HUGE while for anyone not Japanese, its perfectly normal.

Normally, huge spaces mean expensive rent, giving the other boys ideas about Kagami's financial state.

'Woooow! Big place!' Fukuda exclaimed. 'And its just him and his father here?!'

'Supposedly but only Kagami-kun is here now.' said Kuroko. 'His father works as a company consultant so he flies all over the world for his clients.'

'You guys are back!' said Izuki but Hyuuga, Kagami, Tsuchida and Kiyoshi were quick to beg her to cook or they all die.

'We're watching Riko to make sure she won't do anything funny to the rice.' said Kiyoshi.

'Kuroko, we'll do all we can, hang in there and get cooking.' Hyuuga shuddered. 'Coach must absolutely NOT go to the kitchen!'

'Uhhh hai...' Kuroko asked Mitobe to put her doll on the couch.

'Oh Kuroko-chan, going to cook?' Riko perked up. 'Let me help you!' she chimed as the boys all thought, "We gotta stop her!"

'Oh, sure thing!'

"EHHHH?!" the boys looked horrified as Kuroko sent a message to all the boys by phone.

 _Don't worry, I got it all covered._

And so...

The boys eavesdropped nervously because they're NERVOUS for a reason.

They listened to Kuroko teaching Riko by giving her instructions on what to do with the vegetables while she makes the Dashi and grilled fish.

'Ooh, its an all vegetable and fish meal tonight?'

'Yes, since its cheap and healthy. Not to mention tasty!'

'But why're you boiling dried herbs, seaweed and mushrooms?'

'Its so the flavors of the herbs, some spices, seaweed and mushrooms will be extracted into the boiling water and become dashi. Then combined with some soy sauce, we have a very tasty soup. Then we can use the reconstituted herbs and mushrooms and chop them up so we can eat them with the vegetables.'

'Heee...'

'Senpai have you chopped the vegetables?'

'Oh, I did!'

'Uhhh senpai, you forgot to peel the carrots, burdock, taro, and onions...let's peel them first.'

"We knew it!" the boys groaned. Its easy peeling the onions and taro pieces, but carrots that are apparently diced to bits...?

After quite an effort but the carrots really had to go...the vegetables are put in and boiled some more until tender.

Riko wanted to put in something called Creatine powder to their horror...

'Senpai, no, it'll ruin the taste of the food.' Kuroko put her foot down. 'Nobody will eat it!'

'Ehhh but they need their nutrients...'

'Veggies are healthy enough so please put that away...and we're not body-builders, senpai!' Kuroko squeaked in her vehement insistence. 'Veggies are very nutritious and tasty! Two in one! Our boys will eat a lot meaning they'll willingly eat plenty of nutrition from a tasty source! Kagami-kun's motto of eat well play well is important here! If you put that in nobody will eat because it'll taste weird because that tastes medical and all this will be a waste!'

'Oh, really? I thought they were tasteless...'

'They have taste!'

'Kuroko-chan's done some damage control...looks like the food will be tasty somehow.' said Hyuuga to their relief.

'Aa, she prevented Riko from putting spoonfuls of those things on our food.' Kiyoshi shuddered.

'By the way Mitobe, why'd you carry Kuroko's doll?' Izuki asked the perpetually-silent boy that Koganei is usually his spokesman.

'He says he just felt like it.'

Soon, tonight's dinner is rice, miso soup, all-vegetable hotpot and grilled salmon fillets. For drinks, its plain old water.

'Itadakimasu!' Deelish! Kuroko saved their dinner and managed to teach their coach how to cook her first hotpot!

Upon finishing everything without disaster...

'Ahhh that felt great.' sighed Izuki as all were in food bliss as the girls took the empty dishes for washing in the kitchen, leaving the doll behind.

'I'm gonna go to the loo...Kagami where's your bathroom?'

Cue a chaos Mukuro didn't miss as he found Kagami's mentor hilarious when Izuki mistook a bedroom for a bathroom...

'Woooow...she's huge!' Kuroko exclaimed. Height aside, she could NOT take her eyes off of Alex's _watermelons_. 'Are all women in america that big?'

'Not all us american ladies are as huge as me, its just in the genes!' Alex beamed, not missing where the tealnette and the brunette were looking at. 'Japanese girls are so cute and petite! But Taiga, why do you have elementary schoolers over? They should be in bed by now.' the boys sweatdropped. Kuroko and Riko were like, 'WTH?'

'Alex, they're both in high school! You're just too damn tall!' Kagami sputtered. Alex gawked.

'Huh?! Really?!'

'And they're our coaches!'

'HAAAA?!'

After a little rundown...

'Ohhh, so you two girls trained the boys eh? You guys did a pretty good job since one look alone they're really developed!' Alex praised. 'But how'd you two become Coaches?'

'My dad runs a gym and I learned a lot.' said Riko.

'I spent a lot of time in the court since my job was cleaner as a manager...and I watched everything.' said Kuroko. 'I learned how to train basketball players and then we modified our style together to be original in the end.'

'I see! You girls have bright futures as trainers if you pursued it!' Alex said thoughtfully. 'So you kids going to sleep over?'

'That was the plan since we need to scout our opponents tomorrow.' said Riko.

'Oh I'd love to come with you!' Alex gushed out excitedly. 'I want to see how good Japan's Basketball is too!'

Thus the next day...Alex was gushing at the facilities happily, and Seirin got awkward attention because 'they have a blonde foreigner' with them.

They watched teams of interest. Their opponent Nakamiya South, as well as other schools who may be possible future opponents, Kiseki no Sedai aside.

Alex has some things to say.

She praised Kobayashi for having some skill, but when she saw Midorima...

'You saw it right? About how they're off-charts.' Kuroko mused, snapping Alex out of her thoughts in their seats.

"No kidding...is it OK for something like them to exist?!" Alex choked out. Each and every 'Miracle' match, she saw the same thing.

Overwhelming presences.

Them aside, while not in Basketball, Kuroko too, has other reasons to be overwhelming while clearly very weak in Basketball.

She's seen her aura yesterday after all.

Once the games are over...

'Haaa...I can never get used to watching their matches.' Hyuuga sighed. 'Always sucks my soul out.'

'Every team is a stronghold selected from each Prefecture.' said Kiyoshi. 'There's no way they're weak. Even so, teams with the Generations of Miracles in it...are on another whole new level to the point that national stars become no different from the common men.'

'This is nothing new!' Riko cried. 'The important thing right now is the match in front of us! I'll tell you about Nakamiya South when we get back!'

'Oh, about that...' said Alex. 'Sorry but can I borrow him for a while?' she asked, referring to Kagami before looking grim. 'I'll make sure he's ready for the next match. Please.'

Riko let her because this is an expert talking, and they need all cards they could get.

Kuroko also has a strange smile on her face...

* * *

 **Where are you now? You weren't home yesterday.  
**

 **The team stayed over at Kagami-kun's place for intel.**  
 **His house is near the gym after all.**

 **Is that so? Then, today?**

 **Going home because Coach's father is super**  
 **overprotective. Even with me around, he still thinks**  
 **the guys might do something to Coach even if its**  
 **very highly-unlikely. She'll kill them first. So sleeping  
over twice is out of the question.**

 **Good. Because I want a private talk between us.**  
 **I'll be coming over.**

So sighing, Kuroko made dinner for two as a precaution.

'Tetsu, we'll have a guest over. Mukuro-kun you here?'

'I'm always here.' the doll turned into Mukuro. 'Your guest is that man, eh?'

'Yes. Never thought he'd visit me of all people. Is the apocalypse coming?' Kuroko sighed sarcastically. 'I was an insignificant existence in Teiko along with Momo-chan but because we're close to Aomine-kun and we get to eat with them on their table...that was our existence known. Momo-chan was noticed in our first year for her abilities...and I was only noticed when I was a successful mentor to Kise-kun.'

'Your abilities are different.' said Mukuro. 'If your Coach has Scan and Momoi Satsuki excels in Espionage...you are basically the reverse of Aida Riko's abilities.' he said. 'Your ability determines not the level of bodies on sight in how strong and developed they are, it determines what needs working on to reach ideal levels of stats, making you a formidable trainer in your future...and Alex has seen your off-chart levels in that regard though she has no idea what is the source of your 'overwhelming presence' as she puts it in her head. But you never told anyone, not even your former friends.'

'Because I saw Teiko for what it is. Besides, what for, when Coach Shirogane has the same ability as me?' Kuroko sighed. 'I gave my power to Seirin instead and swore to keep my ability a secret. Sore ni, I don't want them to keep me around because I'm useful and convenient...I want to be around because I'm seen as a friend and they give a damn about me. How are Chrome-chan, Ken-kun and Chikusa-kun doing?'

'Well, they've been training since the end of the Ring Battles according to your instructions...I'll have them visit you this Winter Break for you to check their statuses.'

'OK.' and the doll changed back.

* * *

Kokuyo Town, the Apartment...

'We will visit Tekka-neesan when Winter Break starts.' said Chrome during dinner. 'Mukuro-sama wants her to check our developments.'

'Really?! Cool!' Ken beamed. 'I can't wait to see how strong I've gotten!'

'Well, physically-wise.' said Chikusa. 'Kuroko-san can only see our body's needs and how much till it reaches ideal stages. She has no idea of our fighting prowess at all.'

'Sou ne...'

'Anyway Chrome...stop taking those supplements.' Chikusa said wryly. 'You're only 13.'

For someone who's only 13, she's developed.

'...being flat is in the family.' Chrome sulked. 'She took surgeries and neesan doesn't want me to so I'm taking supplements instead like she does.'

'...'


	8. Visitors

Visitors

That night...

Kuroko's visitor is none other than Akashi himself.

Kuroko resolved to give him a much-needed talking to.

'Konbanwa, Tekka.' Akashi greeted as Kuroko quickly let him in because hey, its cold.

'Konbanwa, Akashi-san. Its _highly uncharacteristic_ of you to visit me.' said Kuroko, considering their disastrous history together starting before the start of Fall in their sophomore year at Teiko. 'Dinner? You did visit quite late.'

Akashi blinked before agreeing. She already cooked, so he doesn't see why he'd turn it down.

'Huh? Oh, sure, much obliged.'

'We'll have dinner before we talk, and you're cold.'

'...you have a formidable heater in your house.' Akashi noted as unlike outside, her house was in comfortable levels. Unlike outside that's icy cold, her house is comfortable.

'Well, my parents bought a heater from the states since Japanese heating systems in the market still suck.' Kuroko explained. 'And our old Japanese-make one got busted...but I only turn it on at night in winter. It racks up an unholy electric bill.' she stated wryly.

'Oho, now that's a thought.' said Akashi as he joined her in her dining room wherein as he knew her for years, she's mostly vegetables, seafood and eggs. Healthy but cheap, as meat is expensive for her and she eats a lot thus she never touched meat without her parents who had bigger wallets than she does. She once said to her new team that when her parents are around, she ate nothing but meat for meals until they leave for abroad again.

So yes, healthy fare for athletes, it is.

'I never had your cooking before, but its very delicious, Tekka.' Akashi marveled as the vegetables are cooked but still crunchy. The soup has a refreshingly-sweet, rich flavor. The fish fillets and Tofu have such fine texture that even a slight pressure from chopsticks cut through effortlessly...reason why there's a spoon on the table. And the fish fillet that looks raw-but-thoroughly-cooked, has mellowness and juiciness was indistinguishable from when it's raw to its level of mellowness but clearly cooked, and has a full-bodied flavor. Not even the chefs in his house could make such a fish! Combined with the soft but chewy texture of scallops and mushrooms, its too damn good!

'Well, I live alone and I had to be good or my life will suck.' said Kuroko. 'Trial and error until for me at least, its perfect in taste and texture. If food is tasty, naturally you'll eat a lot, right? Eat well do well.' she shrugged. 'Well, let's have a talk after dinner before winter food gets cold.'

Indeed, Akashi savored her cooking. Too good...too good...he wound up eating a lot.

Well, Kuroko's ability is also used in cooking as she can see any physical body with meat and bone with it. But in vegetables, she can't do it so she had to be careful and add one at a time to have ideal texture.

Well, Mukuro is off to 'eat' through Chrome.

When Chrome studied her style of cooking, Chrome became just as competent in cooking, but was advised to 'decide' on her 'own flavors' that makes it 'her cooking' after learning to obtain the 'ideal texture' from her.

For the teacher, 'just right' is never good enough. For the sake of those eating it, it must be _absolutely delicious_.

Never stop making food better.

If you decided on 'just right', you'll never get any better.

Mukuro already tasted Kuroko's cooking, and is now off to taste Chrome's. Vendicare food...he can't taste as his 'food' is shot directly to his stomach through tubes. He enjoys 'eating' through his subordinates who happen to be very good cooks.

'So what do you wish to talk about, Akashi-san?' Kuroko asked him.

'What you told me back at the restaurant intrigued me.' said Akashi as he ensured he sat with her. 'You know.'

'I've known. You're way too different from him after all.' said Kuroko. 'Do you want your own name if you're interested?' she asked him as she put away the dishes to the sink.

'No need. I have always been Seijuurou as he.' Akashi snorted. 'But why treat me differently?' he asked her.

'Because Midorima-kun and I _don't know you_.' said Kuroko flatly, her statement making him do a double-take. 'You startled everyone with your birth, and never gave anyone the chance to get to know you. You went with dominating everyone into obedience and asserting yourself immediately more than getting along with anybody and then talk people down when they have different opinions. Nobody knows you, other than the fact that winning only truly matters to you...and damn everything else...including your own self.' she quickly cast an illusion to avoid seeing Akashi's expression that would no doubt cause her own resolve to wilt since he had that kind of ability somehow. 'To the others who have no idea that there are two personalities in there, they just thought you snapped when Murasakibara-kun annoyed you enough.'

'As you walk around in his body, your actions in turn, harm him because its his face and body. Everyone who once knows and respects Akashi Seijuurou as a good leader only now fears Akashi Seijuurou as a ruthless leader, following only in fear, not out of admiration and respect as they have had Akashi-kun until one day, they can finally leave you. That is what you've lost for both him, and you. Akashi Seijuurou drove everyone away. They're all alone. After high school that's exactly what's coming for both of you. All alone.'

'Do you seriously think that other than your ability, people follow you willingly? Willing out of trust and respect like in our freshman year until our second championship is more beneficial as it earns lifelong friendship, kinship and loyalty than being followed out of fear wherein anytime, you can be betrayed and abandoned when they've had enough of you and your coldness. Think of what you've lost in the name of winning, in the name of Teiko's cold-hearted ways. I left because I was utterly disgusted by everything on what became of all you just as how disgusted I am by myself for my powerlessness to stop it all. How can I fight against the Headmaster who was greedy for more media exposure by exploiting all of you until you became who you are now? You lost admiration, you lost precious bonds, you lost things that are worth more than 'just victory'. Without Basketball, you're all alone. All you're good for is your power and that's pretty much it. But what after that? What after high school?' she etched her 'the reason you suck' speech in his mind and made him think of leaving her house.

Until he left, Kuroko endured a twinge she could not ignore.

* * *

Akashi went back home in deep thought while still in shock while the other was in deep thought in the deep recesses.

Kuroko's words shook them both.

The real Akashi thought what was he good for...and what he had from past to present.

His mother, her smiles and warmth...then her altar at home that reminded him she was gone when he was 12.

Sure he gets along with kids at his school but he never had a single friend.

Then at middle school...

There was a man he looked up to. Nijimura Shuzo. Because despite his background and upbringing and school grades(he was around 80s-89s in contrast to Akashi's perfect 100s), he had everyone's respect when its been drilled in him for years that if you had power and excellence, you'll get respect. Hence the pressure on him in his school and 'family' training.

Father was wrong for once in a very big way. So he did his best to become someone worthy of admiration in his own way.

Then suddenly, he was surrounded by people.

People who respected and admired him as Kuroko said, looking at him with smiles of admiration. He had a reputation as a kind and polite person.

He had one friend at first. Midorima.

Then more people joined if only at first, its because they were starter teammates. Murasakibara, Aomine and his childhood friend Momoi-san.

Then he noticed Kuroko who was always watching the first string with rapt attention. As if one blink, she would miss something. Next thing he knew, she was their physical support, supplying them with fruits for supplements and fresh damp towels and she's aware if anyone has an injury no matter how mild...to how _bad_. She was also the one who noticed why the Head Coach was never around...and their sub confirmed her suspicions. She was very shy but kind. But it takes SKILL to notice her as she has a very low presence, more often than not, startling people, even himself when she doesn't mean to. But sometimes, she disappears.

Next thing he knows, more people are coming into the First String Gym and she was the one responsible, which was why he entrusted Kise to her to replace Haizaki...and then they joined their table months later and became regular fixations.

Sitting at the cafeteria table together...carefree with laughter, joking and bickering around...

Then when he let him take over...

He was all alone in a silent world.

Slowly but surely, everyone was gone.

Other him was fine with it as long as everyone does their jobs but...for him, Kuroko was right and they both know it.

The pain was akin to losing his mother who was the only one there for him.

Is it true?

That behind his back...nobody wants him around anymore once he's served his purpose due to the sins he's committed...?

What can he do to make up for this?

He despaired.

Everything and everyone he cares for, all gone when he let his victorious self take over out of fear of being left behind and out of fear of his father.

Was it all worth it?

He had a lot to think about, as he approached his other self.

'Hey...let's talk.'

* * *

One day before their second round...Kuroko got a visit from her fellow Kokuyo Gang, so she prepared accordingly since its freaking cold.

Winter dishes are good.

'That hit the spot~' Ken sighed wistfully as they finished dinner.

'Arigato, Kuroko-san.' said Chikusa gratefully.

'Heheh, warm delicious soups are ideal for the bad winter cold after all.' Kuroko smiled. 'Now then you three, I have seen your developments and I have much to say about it before dinnertime. So you know what to work on when you get home.' she said.

'Neesan, tomorrow is the second round, right?' Chrome asked her.

'Yeah. We did all we could to have no regrets.' Kuroko smiled. 'Regrets are an ugly thing to carry around after all. It can be forever if one doesn't have a way to make up and atone for those regrets. So we try hard never to have any. You kids should be the same way.' she advised. 'Now then, Mukuro-kun told me that your fighting abilities improved with better bodies and a better diet which you've all done well. Keep it up that upon reaching age 20, you will not regret your hard work.' she said. 'For now, stay here. You've all had a long trip. Perhaps you'd like to watch our second battle before going home?' she asked when Ken stiffened.

'Someone's coming.' he said and second later, there was knocking on the door.

'Kurokocchi~!'

'Who the hell is that?' Chikusa twitched.

'Ah, it's Kise-kun.' Kuroko sweatdropped. 'He adds 'chi' to the names of people he truly likes and respects. Everyone who doesn't have that weird pet name has none.' she said as Chrome opened the door for Kise to come in.

'Oh!' Kise noticed Chrome who meeped and ran away, nervous and dare he say, terrified?! 'Hey!'

'Maa maa...my little sister is shy around strangers.' Kuroko sighed, patting Chrome's head as she hid behind her. 'It'll take several months for her to open up to people though...'

'I didn't know you have a little sister Kurokocchi...' Kise blinked at the nervous younger girl behind his mentor.

'She attends another school.' said Kuroko. 'Ken, Chikusa, upstairs.' she instructed. 'She's shaking.'

'C'mon Chrome, upstairs.' said Ken as he and Chikusa had to pry Chrome off Kuroko and went upstairs.

'...' Kise watched them go up as he quickly helped Kuroko with the dishes.

'Those guys kinda look like the last type of guys who should hang around girls...'

'Eheh, they're good kids. Just misunderstood.' said Kuroko softly. If she could call their situation THAT, when they are kids turned cornered animals who bite back after years of abuse when enough is enough. 'Sometimes, people turn out to be the way they are due to their upbringing and environment, two factors that's not their fault. Sometimes us kids are lucky, sometimes others aren't so lucky. I adopted Chrome-chan because she is among the 'unlucky'.'

'Oh...what was she like?'

'She has no idea, clue and understanding of being loved, cherished and cared for by family. She doesn't know and understand these things so we were working on her.' said Kuroko sadly. 'She's from a wealthy family...who doesn't give a damn about her.' she said darkly. 'Its to the point that she once told me that if I didn't save her from a car accident around the end of spring and she happened to be a casualty, her parents won't even blink and just continue with their careers as if she's worth nothing.' Kise stared at his mentor in horror.

'Her mother is the famous actress Meino Sakura and her stepfather is some high-ranking businessman in Tokyo. Even before her mother married that man, Chrome grew up in an emotionally-distant household so she knows nothing but despair that she somehow hides behind a poker face. As a result, she doesn't have much understanding of the idea of what a family should be...and since adoption, being treated kindly for a change is akin to being in an alien world for her but she's slowly adjusting to...well, what's _right_.'

'T-that's...' Kise blustered out from disbelief. He can't imagine what a life that was for the younger girl who was SCARED of him and his usual personality because she can't comprehend it.

'So with the help of some friends of mine, we adopted her and got her legally. We gave her the name Kuroko Chrome. It was way too easy since they were...very cooperative.' Kuroko smirked.

Kise wondered with career-oriented parents like that, any family formed by such people is bound to be disastrous.

And how did her family get a much richer family to _cooperate_?

Being in the media industry, he's very savvy with many types of films and knows every movie by heart but he has never seen a movie about this at all.

'Hibara Sakura...' Kise frowned. 'There's some weird rumors about her lately.'

'About what?'

'She's in a new project but all of a sudden, she was dropped in favor of another actress and she raised a good stink about it.' said Kise. 'There's a really huge fight about it too and it reached the tabloids.'

'Heee...for now, keep this between ourselves. Serves that woman right.' Kise never saw Kuroko sneer with a matching smile so viciously in the years he's known her.

Then again, all respect she had for the actress went out the window.

'So, why did you come see me?'

'Well, I just wanted to see you, that's all.' said Kise. 'Is it bad to miss your teacher?'

'...wow, teachers we've known wasn't as missed as me by you.' Kuroko sweatdropped, wide-eyed in disbelief as Kise happily hugged her and snuggled like some warm teddy bear.

'You're special Kurokocchi~' Kise purred happily.

For him, she's special because she was NOT like any girl he's come across in his pre-model days up to present wherein by now, he's a popular high school model.

He never saw her again since their third championship and its hard to find her with her low presence...

Then months later at high school, after Kaijou's defeat by Seirin in a practice match, she told him why she left, unable to take it anymore(except for her issues with Ogiwara that only Riko, Momoi and Aomine knows).

She was also upset with him that even he forgot what she taught him out of being poisoned by Teiko's cold-hearted ideals and crushed by the pressure of the media that she can't fight against for their sake or get unwanted attention she'd rather do without that no matter how much he called, she never responds because the student she taught, was long gone and she no longer knew them. However;

'Kaijou seems to do you well since you have a sign that you're changing back to the boy I once knew.' Kuroko told him with a smile months back. 'I should thank your Captain one of these days but you clearly need more work...for the kind Kise-kun I know to come back.'

So he looked back to the old days before everything changed...and did his best to change for her and he found that he was far happier and since no more pressure and no media scrutiny in his basketball unlike before, he realized he got his freedom back.


	9. The Shield of Aegis and Unexpected Sides

The Shield of Aegis and Unexpected Sides

For once, the sophomores wanted to try winning without relying on the freshmen who WOULD be needed in their match against Yosen.

The idea was, 'to let them rest to prepare against a monster' because with Murasakibara on the team, its exactly that.

However, push came to shove when they played against Kogomorisono North in the Third Round but only played in the 4th Quarter.

'Kuroko-chan's got us tapes about Yosen, and we coaches gave you their levels with our abilities.' Riko told the boys and she was glad someone who possessed the exact opposite of her ability joined Seirin otherwise she would have no clue where the boys lacked. She could only see the current capability of a body, not the level needed for it to reach maximum potential, their best, peak conditions as athletes.

As much as possible, they did their damn best to reach it. Both female coaches used their eyes and experiences in training the boys, and did all they could with two day breaks once the results are achieved.

So when Alex got wind of this, she was horrified that the 'Reverse Scan' was the reason why she feels an overwhelming presence from Kuroko. Her ability, is _that good_. She could even tell how badly-degraded her eyes are she wondered if she could call 'a friend' over to look at her once everything is over.

Generations of Miracles indeed.

Riko would tell the woman in private that Kagami and Kuroko are the sixth and seventh unknown miracles as Kagami had the bad luck of entering a school that wasn't even considered for the games in Middle School thus he 'rusted' and was thus an unknown powerful entity that needed 'a big push', and Kuroko, out of disgust for Teiko, refused to show her ability as the Head Coach has it anyway and merely watched how things are done for future use...and how, when she helped Seirin reach their highest levels they could afford in time for the Winter Cup, but by their third and final year, be 'perfected'.

'...Murasakibara-kun...is ridiculously freaking huge as you all know. His body is practically a game-breaking cheat! Ridiculously long arms and legs for a japanese!' Riko twitched. 'With that height, long arms and legs, he's waaaay bigger than Dad from Senegal, he has a big reach...that we had to use our err...lack of height thereof to work around it for months. The problem is the other players.'

'Himuro Tatsuya-san forms the Double-Ace with Murasakibara-kun. He is their best offense, the other the titular Shield of Aegis.' Kuroko continued. 'He has a perfect Shooting Form, his Faking ability is perfect that he can fool our eyes. You must be prepared to get used to it in court but in the 1st Quarter, count on us to break it down for you. Your job is to play your best and when given the chance, get used to Himuro-san so in the next three quarters, our only problem will be Murasakibara-kun.'

'Then that means I can use 'that' now, right?' Kagami asked the girls excitedly.

'Use what?!' the sophomores croaked, looking at him as one.

'Fufufu...Kagami-kun, **like Michael Jordan, can Air Walk**.' Riko grinned as several jaws dropped. At this, even Alex gaped at her pupil. 'At first back at our Summer Camp, I thought he can only jump high...but I noticed that he stays in the air a couple seconds longer. His legs developed to that point by lucky chance because the dummy thought to buy drinks for the Shuutoku guys too during our practice match. If he hadn't done that, we wouldn't notice the awakening of that ability. Its why I foisted him off Kuroko with a designed menu while I focused on everybody else to develop it properly while she works as his afterschool tutor.'

'But Kagami-kun, a trump card is a trump card.' Kuroko reminded Kagami. 'If you use it too much, they'll get used to it and find a way to keep you from jumping, just to remind you.' she warned. 'And since Murasakibara-kun is so lazy, he will not play at his full. However, if you provoke him, that's bad for us as we have no idea how high he can jump and he's a giant. Let sleeping dogs lie.'

'Ou.' he nodded.

'Well, everyone's pretty-much ready.' said Alex, beaming.

* * *

Next day...

'OK! Are you all ready?!' Hyuuga bellowed to his team.

'OU!'

'OHHHHH! HERE THEY ARE! WITH ONLY TWO YEARS SINCE THEIR INCEPTION, THE NEW STAR THAT CONTINUES ON WITH ITS VICTORIOUS MARCH! GOOD LUCK, SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL!'

'AND THEN HERE ARE THE GUYS WHO TRIUMPHED WITH ZERO-POINT LOSS! THE SHIELD OF AEGIS, YOSEN HIGH SCHOOL!'

'We prepared for months for this because we have the Winter Cup in mind!' Riko barked. 'No screwing around, got it?! If Touou is Super-Offense, we're now dealing with Super- _Defense_!'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Well, that's all boys. Give it your all because they certainly will.' said Kuroko as they went to greet the other team before the Tip-Off.

Murasakibara wound up committing a foul accidentally, Jumper Violation- In a Tip-Off, you are NOT allowed to touch the ball until it reaches its peak, usually above the Centers of each team.

The thing is, Murasakibara was way too tall and jumping combined...its easy to commit that foul by accident. That, and the thrown ball was not over his height and jump height.

'Looks like its a poor choice to put Murasakibara-kun in Tip-Off. Its too easy to commit that foul if he's in Tip-Off. He wasn't this bad last year.' Kuroko giggled. 'They should have put Okamura-san instead.'

'Yeah, but in an offensive battle, they went with offensive common sense.' Riko shook her head as the annoyed members griped at their lone freshman.

'Oopsie.' was all Murasakibara could say in utter deadpanned resignation.

'Atsushi~~!' Fukui growled.

'Thou shalt not jump anymore.' said Wei, annoyed.

'Be careful for next time.' said Himuro.

'Don't spoil him Himuro!' Okamura grumbled.

And then all hell broke loose!

Fast game plays and fast passes...

Seirin created a shock. Scoring for once against Yosen's unbeatable record.

'WHAT IS THIS?! SEIRIN ACTUALLY SCORES AGAINST THE SHIELD OF AEGIS?!' the score was Yosen leading at 18- **10**.

'Its as expected.' Riko frowned. 'It's even worse seeing it in person only you can understand this!' she swore. 'I'm glad our tactics are working but its taking way too much time. We don't like it but we get what we can get.'

'I'm afraid so which is why we prepared accordingly.' said Kuroko. 'All tapes I got from Interhigh are basically worthless since they didn't give it their all. And both Akashi-san and Murasakibara-kun did not play in the Interhigh Finals at all.' she said. 'The true Yosen began playing in the Winter Cup.'

'We might actually have to break the seal on Kagami because of Murasakibara-kun at this rate.' Riko told Kuroko who was frowning.

Kuroko twitched. 'On your word, I'll give the signal.'

'Very well. For now we wait since the freshmen are helping us out.' Riko grinned. 'If they think only Yosen can play the height game, so can we!'

'Being small has its advantages sometimes~' Kuroko smiled. 'But that would mean nothing if we don't have tall guys or guys with nice legs.'

'Indeed. But man, so much effort needed to score...hope Kagami-kun will go on Zone soon...'

'Sou ne...'

By the end of the 1st Quarter...

'Man, that, was hell!' Kawahara gasped out.

'At least we broke the record somehow.' said Kuroko, passing around damp towels and drinks, and bananas. 'However, the problem is that while we can play, it matters little.' she said. 'This time, we'll form a spear. Kagami-kun, we decided to break your seal.' said Kuroko as the boys knew they'll finally get to see Kagami's Air Walk. 'However, doing so costs a lot of stamina, we need a real good game to make it _count_. You cannot always rely on it so use it wisely. A path needs to be opened...like how in war in antiquity, a spear can stab through a shield and a breast plate. Its a tough job and demand but we have no choice.'

'Kawahara-kun, Furihata-kun, break! Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun will relieve you. We need you for the 3rd and 4th.' Riko instructed. 'Misdirection and Overflow will not work on Yosen. To be exact, its not as great as it was with Touou. As Yosen's playing style focuses on the Inside, we won't get much the desired results so making you Overflow is pointless. But we still need the Passing Skills to carve a crucial path later. Teppei, you have Murasakibara. Kagami-kun, you get Himuro-kun. He's calm so far but sooner or later, he'll make his move, showing why Yosen has its Double-Ace. Power VS Power, Skill VS Skill.'

'And Himuro-san is a good actor and fast as a ninja, do take everything he does with a grain of salt and follow your instinct all the way.' Kuroko quipped. 'He's a master of fakes I bet even Aomine-kun will have trouble with him next year. In the Interhigh, due to the Bracket Placing, Touou never got to play Yosen. Moreover he's the polar opposite of Aomine-kun's Freestyle. Himuro-san is what we'd call extremely-polished orthodox basics that his movements are smooth, and beautifully-fluid that aids him in his perfect shooting form and faking.'

'We'll do Triangle Two!' Riko declared. 'And we'll do OUR kind of faking! Kuro-chan and I discussed this earlier so here's what we're gonna do...'

And back out...

It began.

Even with Triangle Two, it didn't matter, it was up to their wits and Faking, Teamwork-Style...and Kiyoshi being sly.

On the other hand, Kuroko was looking at the necklace Kagami gave her.

"...can I really throw something like this for him?" Kuroko frowned sadly. "Kagami-kun...despite how he looks, is a very kind, gentle man. There's no way he can do this...asking me alone already hurts for him."

'Kuro-chan?' Riko frowned. 'Isn't that Kagami-kun's necklace?'

'...Kagami-kun wanted me to throw it away...its a ring that seals his and Himuro-san's brotherhood but now he's had to throw it away just to fight him evenly because Himuro-san threw it away long ago for the sake of rivalry. But I can't throw something like this away. I can tell he really didn't want to do it.'

And at the beginning of the 3rd Quarter...

They anticipated Murasakibara's temper but even then, its still terrifying to behold, enough to cause damage to the post behind him.

He went offensive himself.

'We saw this coming but...' Riko choked out.

'Murasakibara-kun is an innocent, perpetually-bored lazy child with a few screws loose.' Kuroko swore. 'We knew pissing him off will make this happen as a consequence. Our only hope now is Kagami-kun going Zone and Michael Jordan on us...!'

The two female coaches watched nervously with bated breath as Murasakibara became a monster...however, their plan centered around the returned Freshmen although only one came back, Kawahara as Furihata will play on the final quarter:

Their brand new Stealth All-Court Man-to-Man Defense.

They succeeded in bamboozling Yosen and catching up. However, the true problem...was not Murasakibara. Its Himuro.

By switching tactics from S.A.M to 2-3 Zone, they caught up, 47-43 points.

Kagami decided to go for broke.

"Now!"

As its the last quarter...he decided to break out his best weapon, Air Walk...and because that Kuroko really said that Kagami is a very kind man...

'Kuro-chan, could Kagami-kun's trigger be...' Riko croaked as her eyes bulged.

'I said it didn't I? Kagami-kun is a very kind, gentle man.' said Kuroko. 'He is also a very loyal person the girl who'd be his girlfriend will be a truly lucky one. And in a desperate situation like this and he knows he's needed the most...unlike Aomine-kun wishing for victory to trigger Zone, his trigger is that everyone needs him, and stress.'

'Stress?!' came the sputter.

'Yup. Stress from desperation and the team being backed into a corner.' said Kuroko as she looked back the first time they were driven into a corner that Kagami went Zone. 'Only powerful teams can make him go Zone. However...we'll win this one even if the situation looks different.' she grinned. 'Murasakibara-kun is jumping a lot recently, riiight?'

'Yeah, so?'

From the audience...

Kuroko's perpetual blank face broke into a smile.

A sinister smile that means 'We got something else'.

To those who knew her, they never thought she could make this kind of smile.

'Tetsu...smiled?' Momoi gasped in disbelief as they saw her smile, and its not the good kind.

'Its a smile that definitely has something in mind.' said Aomine wryly. 'In all the years we knew her, she never made that face.'

'You see, Murasakibara-kun's laziness is his downfall.' Takao translated. 'Ever since our junior high days, he perpetually stays under the post while leaving the work to everyone else.'

Midorima harrumphed grumpily.

'Yeah, he does that-nodayo.' he grumbled. 'Continue.'

'He may be the best out of everyone in regards to energy and power but that only applies to his upper body, not his legs.' he told his listening teammates. 'And since we angered him real good into making him go out of character, we made him spend his leg power for the sake of disabling his jumping and he chose to be serious way too late. In a few minutes, he can no longer jump therefore we can still make things go our way. We raised our boys to be creative and will definitely bag this for us.'

'You know, with that talent of yours you'd do well in the police force.' said their coach.

And Kuroko was right.

* * *

Later...

'I thought I told you to throw it!' Kagami sputtered as Kuroko gave him back his necklace.

'Kagami-kun, there's no way I can do what you ask of me.' said Kuroko. 'Honestly, you boys can be such idiots...can you not be brothers and rivals at the same time? There's what we call 'third option' you know. I saw Alex-san leave just now. Most likely to find and talk to him. Go.'

Kagami looked relieved, taking his necklace and ran off.

'...blockhead.' but secretly, she followed to ensure he really does do it.

However...

Instead, they found a beaten Himuro and a familiar face neck-lifting Alex.

'W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Kagami roared angrily. 'LET HER GO, NOW!' before he could move, a fast shadow zipped past and moved behind the man, grabbing his other arm and something was pressed against his neck.

'Gah?!'

'Huh?!'

Himuro, Kagami and Alex could not believe it.

It was Kuroko.

'Ohisashiburi, Haizaki-kun.' Kuroko spoke. Haizaki laughed incredulously and nervously due to something on his throat.

'The hell?! Of all people to do _this_ , its _you_?' he blurted in utter disbelief as the something sharp dug further in.

Doll-like but sweet Kuroko Tekka of all people?

Gawd, his image of her is shattered.

'One, Alex-san is a good friend of ours. Two, black and cornrows does not suit you, your previous was much better and three, I live alone where my house can be targeted anytime by criminals so this is merely a necessity for me. Kindly let her go.'

Having no choice as there was something sharp on his throat, he let Alex go, making her cough and rub her neck.

Kuroko of all people using a knife on others?!

'My god Tekka, you're the last person I'd thought to do this.' said Haizaki. 'It should have been that bastard Akashi.'

'...you'll have to excuse him as the Akashi that made you quit is no longer the Akashi that we all knew when club began.' said Kuroko. 'Let's just say he's reborn as a not-so-good guy.'

'Oh great, he became an asshole by himself.' Haizaki snarked sarcastically. 'You're joking, right?' he snarked.

'I am bad at jokes so I'm not joking. And your match is up next. You really should go.' said Kuroko, letting him go.

'Oh yeah, I'm up against Ryouta.' said Haizaki, rubbing his neck, grinning maliciously. 'This is gonna be fun. See ya never!' and he left.

'K-Kuroko, t-that's really have a knife, right?' Kagami asked her nervously. 'How'd you get it past metal detectors?!'

'...I'm not that stupid.' Kuroko said wryly as the true identity of her weapon, is the handle of a _plastic spoon_.

The jaws of the three americans dropped, utterly floored.

'A _spoon_?!' they blurted incredulously.

'In a situation like that when you're unarmed yet things are dangerously stacked against you, anything with an edge can be used as a bluff combined with a little pain and the psychological attack and impact it brings to a captured dangerous guy.' Kuroko explained. 'I always carry this with me as a just incase. But if it clearly won't work...I have a taser on me.'

'That's one cool trick!' Alex gushed out, amazed.

'You scared us back there...' Himuro sighed, relieved that Kuroko really didn't have a weapon.

'Damn that was scary.' Kagami shuddered. 'And I thought _Coach_ is scary!' Himuro was of the same opinion with his Coach. But last he checked, Kagami's coach is a _student coach_...which was very unusual, but legal.

'Well, this is where I leave you but be careful.' said Kuroko. 'Haizaki-kun...Akashi-kun forced him to quit Teiko's Basketball Club because not only does he skip after our first championship, he also starts up violence with delinquents from other schools and he already had media exposure yet he's out of control. If the Sports Association found that out, Teiko will be under the media's merciless firing squad. I don't know how Akashi-san did it because Haizaki-kun is violent and he clearly went from bad to worse...I really wonder.' she said, shaking her head. 'You there in the shadows, I know you're there!' her sharp last words startled the americans because as far is they know, its just them!

Kise peeked out nervously from his hiding place, behind a tree and he was holding a basketball.

Like Haizaki, Kagami and Alex, his image of sweet, good Kuroko was shattered and he was freaking out.

'U-uhm, hey, Kurokocchi...' said Kise with a nervous smile.

'Kise!' Kagami gasped out. Apparently he's there the whole time!

'Well, I'll leave you three to talk, and I'll go with Kise-kun.' Kuroko smiled as she walked away. 'Take your time~' and she ran off.

* * *

'Wow Kurokocchi, I didn't know you can do that...I got worried because he's our next opponent I took a walk and then I saw all _that_.'

'Well, you heard what I said then.'

'Yeah...I guess you don't need a cool knight in jersey huh?' Kise sighed gloomily. 'I wanted to be cool back there and bash a ball on his head.'

'No I don't.' Kise winced. 'But I care for a kind, sweet, caring man who would always be there for me when I'm down in the dumps and he'll be there so I can cry on him or just for emotional support. Girls these days like boys like that.'

'Heee...then I can be one for you anytime you know!' Kise chimed.

'Well, that would be impossible as you're a prefecture away.' Kuroko countered jokingly as Kise blanched at the reminder. 'But still...this is Haizaki-kun we're talking about. He'll clearly gun for you and be the Kirisaki Daiichi to you, so watch yourself.' she warned as Kise knew she still thinks of herself as his mentor and is warning him. 'Like you, he's a Copy Player but in his case, by altering the rhythm to his liking and its original user seeing him do so subconsciously loses their own rhythm and can no longer use it, thus he effectively steals what he copies, causing a psychological shock. Be tactical and never give up OK?' she said, patting his back. 'I taught you to never give up while there's still possible options. If not you, your teammates will surely find a way.'

'Yeah.' said Kise. 'There's no way I'll lose to that jerk!' he promised her. 'He forced you to do something you normally wouldn't do...' he swore as his free hand clenched into a fist. 'Kurokocchi is too kind for that so you used a spoon!' he exclaimed. 'By the way, who's that hot blonde?'

'Her? She's a former american WNBA, Alexandra Garcia-san.' said Kuroko. 'She was Kagami-kun and Himuro-san's teacher since they were children and we got to know her. Seirin I mean.' she said. 'She has a habit of french kissing cute boys and girls around 15-29 as a greeting...she got me and Riko-senpai.'

'HUUUUH?!' Kise squawked, blushing red.

'Had you stayed longer she'd have gotten you too.'

Kise's face glowed like a red-hot poker. 'Eeeee...I don't want her kiss!' he whined. 'I want my first _yours_!'

'Oh my...' Kuroko did NOT expect that admission.

'So will Kurokocchi give me a kiss?' Kise asked her hopefully.

'...well, if only so you have a reason to win, I'll kiss you if you win.' Kuroko told him her condition. 'That way its much more worth it, no?'

Kise beamed.

With a promise like that, like hell he'll lose! He also wants to pay back Kagami!


	10. More than a Kiss

More than a Kiss

Seirin watched the Kaijou VS Fukuda Sogo Match.

This was because whoever won will be their next opponent.

Kuroko's analysis was at full-go with Riko, lecturing the boys on need-to-knows as advanced preparations. They even got more wary as Kaijou IMPROVED. The Kaijou they defeated in a practice match is a far cry from this one because they were underestimated before. What they see now, is the REAL Kaijou, a National-Class School.

When Kaijou won, Kise was utterly very extremely happy and all giddy for some reason.

'That bastard is a little TOO happy.' Hyuuga noted as Kise was extremely-happy downstairs.

'Well...we made a promise after that incident.' said Kuroko. 'That must be what motivated him to show his true form just so he can collect. I daresay we benefited.'

'Sou ne, we got information like we never got before off of Kaijou.' Riko agreed. 'We can prepare for tomorrow sufficiently with this and give it all we got.'

'You mean with Haizaki?' Kagami frowned. There was no way he can forget what the hell just happened. No way.

'Un. Kise-kun said he wants to be the first to get something from me.' Kuroko explained as she stood up. 'He'll come collecting so I should be on my way. That promise motivated him against Haizaki-kun, someone just a couple notches below the Miracles. Go on ahead without me.'

'OK...makes me wonder what he wants from you though.' Riko blinked as Kuroko went away. 'By the way Kagami-kun, what happened between you and this Haizaki guy?'

'Its like this...'

By the time he was done talking, everyone's eyes bulged with good reason.

They understandably could not believe their ears.

Later, Alex vouched for what Kagami said.

* * *

By mailing Kise, she told him she'd meet him in a secluded place she found in the Gym's grounds. She instructed him to ensure nobody follows either.

She did tell him that...even though she too is ensuring there are no witnesses either. She forced the whole stadium audience to go to places they want to go after the match.

She also saw Aomine sock Haizaki in the face to protect Kise from him.

Kise was utterly excited in more ways than one when he found her.

'Kurokocchi!' he gasped out as he got to their meeting place. 'A-are you ready?' he asked her nervously.

'I'm ready of course.' said Kuroko. 'You gave your all for the sake of the promise. As your mentor I'm very happy with you.' she said with a smile that sent Kise over the moon.

He mustered up his courage as he nervously wrapped his arms around her and when he did, she gently looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and slowly closed her eyes. Her lips slightly parted.

Kise took the plunge.

Placing his lips over hers, and slipping his tongue inside her mouth, going past her teeth.

Kissing the only girl he had genuine affection for, was like a dream come true.

They were doing it with tongue even. He suspected Alex had a hand in ahem, first-hand P.E as Kuroko caressed his tongue with hers, and egging him on to take the lead.

Ohhh yes he'll take the lead and kiss her senseless.

He could tell he succeeded when she moaned.

He got excited and his hands began roaming...and he could slip his hand under her skirt and gently squeeze her rear...

...to be honest, he expected her to push him away and slug his face, but she didn't!

"Does this mean she wants this too?" he wondered as they parted for much-wanted air.

'...you learn fast in kissing.' Kuroko gasped out.

'If its you, I'll improvise if I have to.' Kise told her while panting. 'Kurokocchi...you really OK with this? I was expecting you'd punch me or something when I'm really being a guy around a girl for a change...' he meant being touchy-feely with the girl he likes.

'Ehehe...I figured that when you're really happy...you really will do your best.' Kuroko smiled. 'That's why I'm letting this slide. I figure that this promise...and letting you do what you want with me...my student will shine brighter.'

'Even if it meant winning against Seirin tomorrow?' Kise asked her huskily.

'You wish.' Kuroko giggled and then snorted. 'I won't give up on everyone. And if you hold back, you can kiss this privilege goodbye.'

'Then I won't hold back. I'll show you I'm the best man in court Kurokocchi.' said Kise, planting butterfly kisses on her face while his hands now caressed her bare back since he snaked his hands under her clothes.

'...you're being kind of more touchy-feelly than you usually are.' said Kuroko in her usual face, but she was blushing. 'And I feel weird but since its a person I'm OK with, its a good kind of weird.'

'I know...I just used it as a means to tell you how much I really wanted you for years.' said Kise. 'Good enough to be everything for you. Since middle school...I wanted you to look at only me and no other guy. I want you right here and never let go.'

Kuroko being utterly floored, is an understatement.

'...that's as close as one can get to a love confession...I never expected this.'

'I'm a dork aren't I?' said Kise sheepishly.

'I never saw this coming.' Kuroko swallowed as if she swallowed a medicine ball.

'...I liked you for _years_.' said Kise, making her inwardly choke. 'I know the others did too...that's why I made a move first.' said Kise to her utter shock. 'I don't want to lose to anyone if its you we're talking about. I can accept losing to them in basketball but losing you to them is another story!' he cried, hugging her tighter. 'I don't want to lose you.'

He took advantage of her open-mouthed shock and kissed her senseless again.

* * *

'Tekka...heeeeey...' Mukuro poked his shell-shocked student. 'You OK?'

'No I'm NOT OK!' Kuroko wailed while doing spear katas in a park that night. Or so it looks like in reality when in her mind, she was wailing about her issues and sparring with Mukuro after Chrome's turn was over. 'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say to that?! That's a freaking love confession and Kise-kun said the others too, not just him?! Huh?! What am I-EEK!' she got splashed with an illusion of cold water.

'Neesan, you calm now?' Chrome piped up, clearly the culprit.

'Not yet! This is way out of my league!' Kuroko sputtered out from being illusionarily-doused.

'Humm...perhaps its best to pay Reborn a visit my dear.' Mukuro recommended as Kuroko is utterly unable to focus on training right now. 'He'd know this best as neither I nor Chrome fell in love before, its pointless to ask us.' he told her. 'He's a known womanizer after all.'

'P-perhaps I should...' and she was gone from their world as the real her went home after a workout, unaware she was seen by Takao who yanked Midorima along...

'Holy shit Shin-chan, did you see that?' Takao croaked out, wide-eyed. 'Sooo cool!' he gushed out, amazed. 'She worked it like a pro out of anime or video game, dude!' she trained, looking like fighting an unseen enemy at that and she's damn good with her training staff.

'I-I didn't know Kuroko took on martial arts...' Midorima swallowed audibly. 'I thought she only took on coaching-nodayo!'

'That girl's pretty-much good at anything if you ask me.' said Takao wryly. 'Housekeeping, cooking, coaching and now this!' he said in amazement. 'What is she _not_ good at?' he asked the stunned shooter who was still trying to register the image in his head, his image of Kuroko shattered by what he's seen just now.

He could not believe his eyes, thinking its his first time seeing this side of her.

If only he knew the truth...

* * *

At home...

Aomine was thinking.

Kise told him about Haizaki and what he just witnessed regarding their ex-manager whom they were fond of, and Kise, Kagami, Himuro and their mentor seeing a sliver of what she was willing to do if forced.

If it was just Kise, he'd think he was high on something(and he'd want some), but there are other witnesses.

That, and Kagami's hot teacher thought Kuroko was cool with her 'bluffing spoon technique' and Kise could tell while peeking, that their image of Kuroko was shattered forever with that stunt even Haizaki was shocked and willing to walk away without fighting Kuroko whom he thinks has a knife in possession and therefore suicidal to fight her when she had an effing plastic spoon all the time as a psychological bluff technique for self-defense.

He'd love to see that in person.

To be a fly on the wall!

* * *

That night, Tsuna's room...

Kuroko materialized in Tsuna's room where she located Reborn.

'Kuroko-san!' Tsuna gasped out as Kuroko materialized in his room. According to his studies, very few illusionists are capable of this as to materialize elsewhere without a body required a huge amount of power and strong will to keep it together.

'Did something happen, Kuroko?' Reborn asked Kuroko who looked like she has a huge problem.

'Reborn-san, Mukuro-kun told me to come to you for this since you have experience...' Kuroko gulped out.

'And?'

'Kise-kun confessed to me and he made sure he's the first one because the others are on my case too!' Kuroko wailed. 'What am I gonna do?! I've never seen them in that kind of light! What are they high on?!'

Tsuna and Reborn stared at the troubled teenager who was at the end of a love confession by Kise who was once, her Basketball Student.

'...yare yare, its that time for you mid-teenagers huh?' Reborn chuckled at the illusionist who's having a love-life crisis as she could not comprehend that the boys she grew up with are all after her in that way. 'So, who's the first?'

'I-it's Kise...kun.' Kuroko squeaked out. 'Then he said that the others are on my case too that he wanted to be the first to confess...that ulp...h-he didn't want to lose me...what am I supposed to say, do and how do I react to that?'

'So you have zero romantic interests in your boys?' Reborn asked her.

'I like them all as friends but nothing beyond that...' Kuroko squeaked weakly, red-faced.

'Well, here's a tip.' said Reborn. 'Spend time with each boy. Then whoever's presence made your face heat up and heart beat...you see, falling in love will make people awkward towards the ones they like until they have the balls to fess up, or in Kise's case, act as clingy as possible, using a front to hide their feelings while still wanting to get close to you. If in Kise's case he's so clingy and trying to get your attention, this idiot pupil of mine can't think straight when around his crush.' he said, pointing at Tsuna who went red and sputtered incoherently.

'Reborn!'

'Point taken.' said Reborn flatly as Tsuna flinched, as if struck. 'For girls...out of observation, a small percentage are brave to confess while aware of what awaits them is either reciprocation or heartbreak. A bigger percent go tsundere on the object of their affections. But a bigger percent...when girls hit puberty, their emotions go unstable as suddenly, boys around them feel like alien existences to them and become very sensitive to male gestures. Especially towards boys they have strong feelings for.' he explained. 'Both boys and girls fall in and out of love and grow up until they find someone they truly love.'

'Kise already decided you're his girl since Middle School. Look back to how boys around you behaved around you. You'll then piece out who has romantic feelings for you...and then you should do a little self-re-evaluation. This time, who are you in love with? Reflect on that.'

'O-oh...'

'You're 16 now Kuroko.' Reborn told her. 'Hibari may be 17 but he's an emotional retard and Mukuro is even worse and its unlikely if they'll ever hit puberty but you civilians are different. You are growing up. You must make a choice that will not hurt anybody, especially yourself.'

'Thanks.' Kuroko smiled shyly. 'I'll reflect on this at home.'

'Do that.' said Reborn as Kuroko disappeared while looking nervous.

'Falling in love, huh...?' Tsuna mused thoughtfully.

'As for you, listen to what I said too, idiot.' said Reborn. 'You only like Kyoko-chan because she was the only person kind to you in your no-good days but that's it. Look back on the times you interacted. Look back if she ever has interest in you. Once you determine the truth, you can then keep looking. Looking for a girl who actually has feelings for you back.' he advised. 'Any girl would be lucky to have you as you're a type of man who would never hurt people, more so than anyone else in regards to feelings. And also, you cannot force people to love you. Nobody likes that kind of person. You should love those who loves you back. That's a healthy, ideal relationship. And now that you're unsealed, let your Hyper Intuition guide you. Love must never be one-sided nor you should have delusions about it. That's just pain incoming and that makes you the biggest idiot in the world and even moreso when you miss a real treasure. The song 'it's sad to belong to someone else when the right one comes along' speaks true. So instead of investing all your time on one girl who would possibly never love you back, explore other options until you hit the jackpot.'

'Oh...OK...' said Tsuna glumly. 'It'll be hard but I gotta do it.'

'That's the spirit. Now let's go back to where were we in lessons...'

* * *

At home...

Kuroko was reflecting on what she got wind of that night while having a late night light dinner.

Her mind was on the kisses, that confession, and rough hands roaming her back and her butt out of desire.

She pictured all boys she knew who could possibly do what Kise did and see who made her heart pound.

She hardly knows Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. She was far closer to Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Kagami and her current club. Mukuro was more her Master in Martial Arts and Illusions(moreover while he claims not to know what love is, he clearly likes Chrome more than her, he just doesn't get it) so she began thinking.

Aomine...nope. She remembered when he kissed her forehead...nothing at all. What he feels for her, no idea.

Kise...he made it damn clear who he likes. He freaked her out(and they parted awkwardly after the conversation) she had no idea what to do when she sees him again. It'll be damn awkward when before, she sees him like her students.

Kagami...he was yet another guy she was close to because she personally tutored him. He clearly feels nothing for her other than respect. Otherwise, being an american boy, he'd have made his move ages ago.

For Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara, she's just their Coach. She wasn't THAT close to their senpai at all.

She'll see tomorrow.

* * *

At Kise's house...

He kept replaying the night's events.

His prize for winning against Haizaki without incident, was his first kiss with his beloved mentor he wound up doing more than just a kiss since he really likes her for years.

He physically and verbally spoke his intentions and she allowed him to, thinking its simply natural for a boy close to her to do so(but she admitted had it been a boy she's not close to or doesn't like, she'd have slugged them). She just didn't expect him to say 'I love you' to her in his own way that her normal expressions contorted into shock, and disbelief.

He kept repeating in his head until his face went red, and smoke came out of his ears.

He looked at his hands shakily.

The hands that cupped her soft bottom and her smooth back. Her front being pressed against his body, he could feel her breasts against his lower ribs as her face was on his chest.

He took cold showers that night but because of love, he couldn't get the feel of her soft lips(her usual lip gloss was off that night) and soft skin off his mind.

He wondered what tomorrow will bring since they'll be fighting each other in their own way. Her students will be fighting each other and she won't forgive him if he held back just because of his feelings, being more interested in his growth.

"So to show my feelings...I'm not holding back."

Even if it meant trouncing those freshmen guys she's looking after now.

After all, he is her best protegee and he's gonna show it!


	11. A Man's Wish

A Man's Wish

The next day...at breakfast, Kuroko sent a group mail to everyone.

That mail utterly stunned them speechless in their homes during breakfast.

 **Minna,**

 **Last night, Kise-kun confessed to me**  
 **and will show...gulp...how serious he**  
 **is about this by going all out right from**  
 **the start for sure. He'll probably go**  
 **Perfect Copy from the beginning. I'm**  
 **warning you now. We should also play**  
 **fast and hard from the beginning as**  
 **Kise-kun is a walking armory of skills.**  
 **I tell you this now to have all morning**  
 **to mentally and spiritually prepare for  
our match in the afternoon against Kaijou.  
I'm sorry for this disaster but...it just  
happened.**

 **-Kuroko**

'W-what the heeeell?!' is the reaction with Hyuuga, Riko, and Izuki.

'Kise did WHAT?!' Kagami, Fukuda, Koganei and Kawahara yelped, wide-eyed.

'Oh hell, looks like this is gonna be rough...' Kiyoshi scratched his head.

'Oh, come ooooon...' Furihata moaned.

'This is gonna suck...' Tsuchida sighed. 'Men in love are rough opponents...'

And so, heading for the Gym for the Rakuzan VS Shuutoku Match...they had to be there before three.

And so...

'Sooo, you and Kise huh?' Hyuuga grinned, teasing Kuroko.

'Uhm, he just confessed. Its not like I answered him...' Kuroko mumbled, pink-faced. 'This is...out of my depth. I don't know this.'

'Tsuchida you're on steady right? Give our kohai love advice!' said Kiyoshi cheerfully.

'Hai hai, but we'll have to focus on our jobs first.' said Tsuchida.

'Not to sound mean but Shuutoku's going to lose so let's focus on Rakuzan.' Kuroko said softly. 'Rakuzan has a rather unfair setting.'

'Unfair setting?' Fukuda blinked.

'No kidding.' Hyuuga griped. 'Rakuzan has been champions for years. They're a National-Class High-Pedigree school. They've won the Interhigh and Winter Cup the highest number compared to any other. And this year, they have the strongest line-up to date.' he said darkly. 'Kirisaki Daiichi has Hanamiya and we have Kiyoshi. Rakuzan **has** the **remaining three** Uncrowned Generals...and the strongest of the Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou.' he said darkly. 'Whoever the fifth member is must be just as good.'

'That's a really unfair setting!' Kawahara gawked.

'And _that's_ why they'll be either our, or Kaijou's Opponent, whoever wins in our match.' sighed Riko. 'Think of Kise-kun as an armory, possessing every skill of notable players he's met. I'm just thankful he can't do Air Walk because you have to be BORN with it. Some skills are gained at birth, stuff you can't just copy, as well as Teppei's Vice Claw that needs big hands, and the Right of Postponement since he is close to Kagami in jumping ability. The problem is, everybody else's skills in his arsenal. You'll have to think you're fighting everyone you've met in one body, not just him. However, due to his training, those moves have more power and speed than the original user's.'

'The fallback to this, is his immature body.' said Kuroko. 'Out of the Miracles, he has the lousiest stamina. He's just five notches above our boys in that regard. This is because he juggles both his job and club training. He also can't copy players physically stronger and more developed than he is and if he forces himself to, he'll get injured by pulled muscles and spend more stamina than he should. But still...go all out because he certainly will.'

'Aa. Kaijou showed why they're a National-Class school to boot.' said Riko. 'They'll definitely want payback for that practice match though its their damn fault for underestimating us back then in the first place.' she snorted.

* * *

At the Rakuzan VS Shuutoku Match...

'Hey Kuro-chan, for a big-time school, Rakuzan's kinda quiet.' said Fukuda. 'What's goin' on?'

'And isn't Number 4 supposed to belong to a Captain?!' Furihata piped up.

'Yeah, I can agree its odd but because its Akashi-san we're talking about, I'm not surprised anymore.' said Kuroko. 'For four years now, he's a natural-born leader as well as further groomed into one by his family since he's heir to a big business conglomerate.' she said. 'Evidence of his leadership is that his senpai are utterly subservient to him when normally, a Freshman Captain is unheard of and no senior would like it if he lost his spot to a kohai and the youngest one at that. And his name says it all.'

'His name?' Kiyoshi glanced at her.

'Akashi is written as 'red ruler' and Seijuurou is written as 'conqueror of ten men'. And how many players are in the court?' her clubmates were utterly stupefied by her words. 'He conquered his way here. He conquered his team into accepting his captaincy and leadership, and conquering the opposition through defeat.'

They knew long ago but this was just too much for them and horrifying.

For Kuroko, its like Teiko High School.

'This feels like Teiko somehow gained a High School Branch and we're the last ones to know.' she said.

No kidding there indeed. Shuutoku lost 86-70. They were sixteen points behind.

'Sixteen points...not bad at all considering who we're talking about.' said Kiyoshi. 'Had it been any other team, that gap would be wider. Waaaay wider.' he shuddered.

'No kidding, what more of us and Kaijou down there against Rakuzan?' Koganei gulped.

'There's no way we'll lose with a wide gap or we'd never forgive ourselves. That's probably what Shuutoku thought and we should think that way too.' said Kagami. 'We're gonna do better than that or die trying.' he swore.

'Captain, how good are you in Shogi?' Kuroko asked her.

'Eh? Shogi?'

'Shogi is 'their' specialty.' said Kuroko. 'They played this match...like a shogi game. And you don't see Rakuzan cheering and stuff even after they won.'

'Aa. With the reputation they have, losing is forbidden. They got one hell of a pressure on their backs.' said Izuki. 'They're like trying to stand up while carrying elephants on their shoulders and ensuring they don't show weakness. Who'd want to be in their shoes?'

And so, at the next fierce act...

During the warm ups...

Kise deliberately caused a ruckus, three minutes before the game starts.

'Kurokocchi~' Kise jogged towards her.

'Oy Kise, we're not done with the warm-ups yet!' Kasamatsu yelled and as if as one, Seirin looked at the two Teiko OBs as if wary of something.

'Seirin's acting weird.' Kobori told Kasamatsu. 'Its nothing new that Kise's clingy to their manager...'

'Yeah, but what's with this guarded atmosphere, its being ridiculous.' Kasamatsu remarked as they too, watched.

'What is it Kise-kun?' Kuroko asked her while putting down a container containing supplements.

Kise looked a tad TOO cheerful..

Without warning, he kissed her.

In public.

'UOOOOOOH?!'

'GEH?!'

'HAAAH?!'

Up in the seats, Rakuzan was gaping.

'Is there a development we didn't know about?' Mibuchi gasped out excitedly, squealing like a fangirl giddily and beside him, Mayuzumi was giving him a weird look.

'S-so bold!' Hayama exclaimed.

'Looks like somebody wants a one-way trip to their own funeral...' Akashi smiled darkly.

His teammates gulped at the dark aura he was emitting.

On the other side, Momoi was petrified while Aomine looked utterly murderous. 'K-Ki-chan how could yoooou?!' Momoi wailed in dismay, utterly jealous while fully-aware there's a bubbling, boiling pot next to her.

Across them, Murasakibara was wailing and whining on how unfair Kise was to Himuro.

The whole stadium is in an uproar from disbelief with several jaws dropping or eyes popping as several cameras flashed from afar.

That, and Sports Tournaments are on fucking **LIVE TV**. So yes, in Sports Channel Basketball, yeah, that's on camera.

'Oh my gawd?!' Hyuuga yelped, wide-eyed.

'Oh dear oh dear...' Kiyoshi scratched his head.

'Never thought he'd do this.' Izuki sighed.

'KISE?!' his teammates squawked in shock.

'I can't believe he got a girlfriend before I did, how unfair!' Moriyama complained unhappily.

'TEMEEEE!' Kagami howled in horror.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KUROKO-CHAN?!' Koganei yelled.

Kuroko was stunned, red-faced and frozen where she stood.

'Listen up you chumpy-kohai, this is a declaration of war!' Kise declared, pointing at Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara with his left arm while his right was around Kuroko's shoulders; girl in question still in shock. 'I'll show you I'm her number one student, not you!'

'Say it to our face, we dare you!' Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda growled defensively.

'What do you mean Kohai, we're the same age, dumbass!' Kagami added indignantly.

'I was her student for two years and you started recently so yes, you're technically my juniors! Age don't matter anymore!' Kise retorted.

'You idiots...' Riko growled, taking out her paper-slapper.

'Cut it out!' she and Kasamatsu bonked their players hard on their heads.

'Ugeh!'

'Ow!'

'Hmph, in regards to idiots, we might just get along well, Kasamatsu-san.' Riko harrumphed, twitching in annoyance.

'I concur.' Kasamatsu grunted. 'I swear, I'm getting gray hairs at age 19! Freshmen brats these days...!'

'Back to warm up, you morons!' Riko hollered while trying to wake Kuroko by snapping her fingers. 'Damnit Kise-kun, she's frozen stiff from shock! Kuro-chan wake uuuuup!' she wailed, even pinching her cheeks.

'Maybe I should kiss her again?' Kise happily and playfully suggested.

'HELL NO!' both teams yelled angrily except for Kiyoshi who shook his head in utter disapproval, hands on his hips.

'Private stuff should stay private you know...' he chided. 'Ah! Line-up time!' he exclaimed as the buzzer sounded.

/Both teams, line-up./ as Kaijou and Seirin lined up, Kagami and Kise were glaring at each other.

/Its only been two years since their formation but they've crushed their opponents since their Winter Cup debut! The miraculous Eye of the Storm, Seirin High School! Wearing their traditional blue, these National-Class Veterans have come from the highly-competitive Kanagawa Prefecture! They had a flawless offense and defense before but now they have one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta! The Blue Elites, Kaijou High School!/

'Let's have a good match!'

It took time for Kuroko to recover because its one thing in private, its another thing to do it in public...and as Kuroko promised, the game was fast and hard, worthy of National-Class Players.

'Sooo Kuro-chan,' said Riko, elbowing Kuroko who squeaked. 'Looks like you got a serious one eh?'

'Uhm...any advice?' Kuroko squeaked out, utterly embarrassed. 'This is out of my depth...I'm a mentor but no more than that...' she croaked out.

'Well, considering I dated Teppei once, I should help you out some, but in my case, we didn't work out but still stayed friends...then there's Tsuchida-kun who's steady with his girlfriend, so listen to the two of us when this match is over!'

'H-Hai...'

'Anyway, where's that weird doll of yours? You don't go out without it if all possible.'

'Ah, he's in the laundry. Tetsu spilled food on him.'

Said 'laundry' is in Namimori Town as while Kuroko was stronger than Chrome in fighting, that was a no-no considering Chrome was in the mafia, yet weaker than her in combat but stronger than her in illusions and Mukuro wanted everything evened out.

The match was a very high-level one.

As Kuroko predicted, Kise went all out in a bid to make her proud of him and as if following his pace, his teammates have his back, so Seirin had to fight with all they have, and wait for the time he gets subbed out for them to make a comeback.

'Nee senpai...is this love thing enough to motivate people so?' Kuroko asked Riko. 'Kise-kun is giving everyone considerable trouble...'

'Well, it depends on the individual but since he likes you for so long without switching to another girl even though he's got the looks and a job already...makes me wonder what kind of girl he likes that he decided you are it and stuck on it. Did you ask him why he likes you when he fessed up? You're his type of girl obviously.'

'Uhm, I didn't get the chance.' said Kuroko sheepishly. 'I was about to when his manager phoned that they got a job at 10 pm so he had to run for it.'

'Geh...'

'You mean you never even had puppy love back at elementary, Kuro-chan?'

'What's that?' Riko, Mitobe, Furihata and Fukuda sweatdropped.

'Are you serious?!'

After a long, arduous match, Seirin won by a hair out of luck. By one point before time ran out and it was thanks to Kagami's high-jumping powers and Meteor Jam.

'Thank goodness for Kagami~' Riko choked out as their bench gasped out a breath they didn't realize they held out of suspense.

'That's one thing Kise-kun can't copy even if he spent a whole life on it for sure.' Kuroko gasped out. 'Without Air Walk, we'd have lost this match.'

'No kidding...'

'I didn't see that coming at all and its vexing to lose.' Kise moped to Kuroko. 'But Kurokocchi, who's your best student?' he asked her hopefully while wincing on his leg. He pulled a muscle chasing Kagami to prevent Seirin from winning but how could they know he can jump that damn high?!

'Kise-kun, I never pick favorites.' said Kuroko, shaking her head. 'Whoever comes under my care, I treat them all equally so they'll equally grow and become their own unique talent and your full development is a Coach's duty for their athletes.' she said. 'As a trainer, I care more for how much everyone has grown when I'm not looking whenever we're done for the day.' she told him with a smile. 'I'm equally proud of all of you.'

'Too bad she's not into favoritism eh?' Kagami snorted. 'But nonetheless I'm glad for that.'

'By the way Kise-kun, I never got the chance to ask...why me of all girls?' Kuroko asked him curiously. 'I never got the chance for that question because your manager called.'

'Ohhh yeah! Spill it buster!' Riko said excitedly. Kise went beet red.

'I'll tell only her!'

'She'll tell us anyway!' the sophomores snarked.

'Are you serious?!'

'Well...they know me full well Kise-kun.' said Kuroko. 'Unlike you, I never had things like puppy love or crushing on a boy from Primary to present date...and you're the first boy to ever say he likes me in such a way so this is out of my depth.' she said. 'Falling in love is something I have never known nor understood so I ask senpai for advice. They know about your confession.'

Kise understood that she never told them that he got too touchy or they'd have decked him by now and kept him away from her.

'Huuuuh?' Kise's jaws dropped. 'Not even a crush in elementary?!'

Kuroko shook her head.

'Nope.'

Kise fainted.

'Yare yare, someone is the last to go through puberty.' Hyuuga pinched his nose. 'Oy, somebody take Kise away already!' he called out to Kaijou.

'Well, Kuro-chan still has yet to fall in love herself.' Tsuchida laughed. 'A girl's normal reaction if confessed to by a guy is to be all shy and awkward around them because, well, things changed between them. Kotoko-chan was the same way when **I** fessed up.' he said with a fond chuckle. 'But Kuro-chan never acted that way even after Kise dropped the bomb. I'd say his fight is not yet over, fessing up alone isn't enough.'

'No kidding!' Kiyoshi laughed.

'Well, he has more things to worry about.' said Izuki.

'What is it?' Kagami asked him.

'The other Miracles are watching no doubt...any bet on who guts Kise first and hang his innards like a macabre christmas decor on a tree?' Izuki piped up while shuddering. 'I mean, Aomine's close to her, Midorima holds her in high regard especially her cooking, no idea about Murasakibara and Akashi...'

Everyone gaped at him.

'I'd say he's a dead man walking.' said Kagami flatly.

Before the Interhigh when his leg was injured, Aomine, thinking he was close to Kuroko gunned for him regardless of his injury in a one-on-one by Coach's Sports Gym and practically stated why he was the better man. So yes, he's not about to forget that soon, thank you.


	12. Kuroko Tekka

Kuroko Tekka

That night...

Kagami's house...

It was a celebratory cook-off for reaching this far.

As far as Seirin was concerned, they only made the Interhigh but never went for the Winter Cup to train hard to make up for the loss of Kiyoshi.

And now, with a formidable assistant and a new ace with trained supporters, Seirin made it all the way to the Finals.

Thus Kuroko and Riko cooked for their tired players. The plan was to have them all sleepover so they can afford to sleep in and fully-recover in time as the gym will be only thirty-minutes away on foot from Kagami's apartment. They need all they have for tomorrow on Kuroko's insistence. Thus they had to phone parents to bring one futon to Kagami's apartment for their use. The boys will sleep over while the girls will go home since, well, they have nothing physical to worry about!

'I told you all I could about Akashi-san.' said Kuroko. 'But he came to be because Akashi-kun forced himself to on that day. The Emperor Eye belongs to him, but Akashi-kun who may have naturally-bloomed by now must have another talent that's just as strong and none of us have a clue on what it is. He is a miracle with two powers while everyone else only has one. Add three Uncrowned Generals and a just-as-strong fifth player, we're basically David VS Goliath here. That's why your full recovery is our top priority and sleep early! Sleep in too!'

'Kuro-chan, how do I know if this is ready?' Riko was in charge of watching over the Chamomile Tea. It was their drink staple to soothe sore muscles during break and they always have it strong to recover faster from training...that it became their staple teas even at home, and over time, it works that in their sleep, they're somewhat better.

'When you feel its hot air and made your face a little moist, then its time to take it off the fire because boiling them would ruin the tea.' said Kuroko. 'Then let it cool down naturally until its tap-water cool before we add honey. Then their body's good as new for their match tomorrow provided they drink a lot of it tonight!'

'The rice is done now, right?'

'Un. I made four pots with the fourth being in the Rice Cooker! We can now make the Side Dishes!'

Of course, its all vegetarian and seafood.

'Alex-san is coming right?' Kuroko asked as they cleared the table to prepare chopping and making sure Riko _doesn't put weird powders in and actually prepare ingredients,_ not just cut them up. And she's _actually learning_ how to cook. After club, Riko goes home to Kuroko's house to learn how to cook from her. One recipe a night ever since Summer Camp, but still, one has to watch out if she'll put in something **extra**...

'Yeah, she said she'll be a bit late talking to Himuro-san.'

'Heee...'

'Well, like student like teacher! Big eaters!' the two coaches laughed cheerfully.

'Those girls sound like they're having fun.' said Kiyoshi wistfully.

'As long as Kuroko can make sure Coach is not gonna put in weird stuff, they can joke for all I care.' said Hyuuga.

'Joke...' Izuki perked up.

'Too bad Izuki, we're all under strict orders to rest and relax and not do anything but eat and sleep after we take turns with hot showers.' Kiyoshi beamed.

'Muuu...' Izuki pouted.

Soon, food was ready.

'We have lots of rice, so eat till you're very full!' Riko ordered the boys. 'This way you can sleep well and sleep in and wake up for a light lunch!'

'Kagami-kun, spare key.' Kuroko told him, holding out her hand. 'This way we can wake you when lunch is ready so you guys can still sleep in.'

'Oh, get it from Alex, she has my second key.'

'Oh...but if she doesn't come home tonight, let me have yours.'

And so...Alex didn't come home after all, prompting Kagami to give her his key, and the Living Room was cleared for all the futons. The girls hung up their laundry for the boys to wear the next day...

'But really Kuro-chan, walking me home?' Riko sweatdropped.

'I'm armed and you're not, and bad guys are out at this hour, not just employees and college kids who went to have nightlife fun.' said Kuroko.

'You only have a spoon and a taser!'

'That's still armed.' Kuroko smiled before that smile went dark. 'And I got a new toy from some relatives I'd like to try it out sometime so I don't mind a bad guy appearing on my way home...'

'A new _toy_?' Riko sweatdropped. She really wondered what she has. As far as she's concerned, she's the only girl armed between them.

'Un.'

Riko really wondered about this girl's upbringing.

And Kagetora wasn't too happy.

'Why is a girl bringing home my daughter?!' Kagetora sputtered, 'Who'll walk home Kuroko?! Useless men!'

'Maa maa, they've keeled over from their match.' Riko snorted. 'We ordered them to eat and sleep early, forbidden from anything else to rest and rest good because tomorrow...' her expression turned grim. 'We'll battle one hell of a monster.'

'...Kuroko's gone.' Kagetora croaked out and Riko turned to see Kuroko gone.

'Kuro-chan?! Damnit, her low presence again!'

* * *

On the way home...

Kuroko passed by a Petshop near closing time.

"Oh yeah, I need to buy Tetsu new food again." she thought. She went inside to purchase a bag enough to last a month.

At home, somehow, her house's lights are open?

"Maybe my parents are back...that would be nice." she thought with a smile. "They probably had to deal with Tetsu though..."

She went to go in but it wasn't her parents but...

'...how in kami-sama's name did you get a key to my house when last I checked, I never gave anyone(who wasn't Chrome) my spare keys?' Kuroko whimpered helplessly in utter disbelief as in her house, was Kise and he looked like he had a wild ride.

'Gomen Kurokocchi, but my stunt at the courts went Viral on Youtube in seconds and next thing I know my fans chased me, wailing why didn't I pick them I needed a hiding place...and your window is open so uhm, I let myself in.' he apologized on dogeza. Kuroko sweatdropped.

'Humm...Izuki-senpai said something about the others trying to kill you too...I'm glad he was just joking.'

'Others?'

'He was talking about the other miracles.'

Kise flinched.

'...you got chased?'

Kise looked sheepishly nervous.

'Outrunning my fans aside, I also had to outrun Aominecchi and Momocchi, I'm even more sore than I was when the match ended!' Kise moaned. 'I can't go back home and possibly run into Midorimacchi and Akashicchi, no way! I'd rather stay with my Kurokocchi~' he cried, latching at her.

'Alright, you can stay.' said Kuroko, patting his head. 'Izuki-senpai talked about them possibly gutting you and hanging out your innards like a macabre christmas decor if the other miracles find you-' Kise gawked in horror, '-so its best you hide today I suppose. Saa, I'll do your laundry so you can wear it tomorrow. You can borrow papa's pajamas for now.'

'E-ehh?! T-thank you!' happy he can stay over and in the safest place in town right now.

'Dinner?'

'Uhm, t-that too...' Kise's stomach growled.

'Saa, I'll get dinner ready so go take a bath and give me your dirty laundry. I'll put them in the washing machine.'

'Hai~this really takes me back to our old days~' said Kise cheerfully as he went to her bathroom to strip and give her his clothes so he can take a bath, and outside the bathroom door, he could already hear her operate the washing machine.

In every Japanese House. the bathroom is the third biggest place if one can afford a house. A nice enough space to move in while transitioning from shower to furo. Then outside, is the laundry area. And just a step away, in the smallest room next door, is the toilet where people do the nasty.

Upon doing the settings, she left the bathroom which he could see from her very opaque bathroom glass doors.

"The bathroom is super-clean." he thought. Its the cleanest bathroom he's ever been to and smells fresh, it doesn't have the typical bathroom smell.

As he took his shower, he had fantasies of how Kuroko bathes.

At the kitchen...

Kuroko is cooking a very late-night dinner when she got a phone call. 'Hai?'

/Tekka!/ came the exhausted but angry growl. /Is Kise with you?/

'Eh? Nande?'

/He owes me a chat for that stunt in the court! Why the hell did he kiss you?!/ came the angry demand. Izuki-senpai is right...

'Uhm, he confessed to me last night that he loves me although I have no idea of the kind of love he wants.' Kuroko told him. 'Senpai and my freshmen students know since I asked them for what to do. I never fell in love with anybody nor know what it feels...I do not understand what Kise-kun feels for me. All I know is love for parents and parents to kids, that's it.' she said. 'I even asked relatives of mine for advice and I followed but...I really still don't understand since I have yet to fall in love. They say my heart will make me feel funny before a boy I have strong feelings for and I'll understand then.'

/Izzat so.../

'He said he can accept losing in basketball but he'll never accept losing me to anybody.' said Kuroko. 'Tsuchida-senpai said I really didn't understand as he told me how girls normally react when confessed to by a boy since his girlfriend behaved the same way yet I didn't. Apparently I have yet to learn this love thing and he said I'll understand when I have unusual feelings for a boy. So far...nothing yet.'

/Heeee?/ Aomine's tone sounded dark and foreboding. /Any idea where that idiot is?/

'Nope. Maybe he left with his team?' Kise's in her house, but its his duty to rest for tomorrow. No stress allowed. Period. So she lied.

She was once a real true-blue good-girl until Mukuro taught her how to be bad in a good way, not true-blue bad.

/Last I checked, Satsuki and I chased him from his team so no, he ain't with them./

'Oh my, that means he missed the train home to Kanagawa...maybe he's in some hotel. Why are you mad though?'

/...sigh...you'll understand someday./ Aomine sighed. /I'll just deal with that dumbass tomorrow./

'How about Momo-chan? Both of you chased him. I understand about you being protective, I don't know her reason.'

/Satsuki? No idea either but she's just as clingy to you as Kise is./

'Oh my...she's like him?' Kuroko interpreted accurately without them both knowing.

/HAH?!/ came the incredulous squawk from the other side.

'Well, she treats me the same way Kise-kun does...is that even possible in society though? Girl to girl thing?' she heard a thump. 'Aomine-kun? Heeeeey?'

/Daiki?! Why'd you faint?! Daiki?!/ his mother's worried voice in the background came audible, making her sigh and hang up.

'Ara, he fainted.'

Kuroko wondered why he fainted though.

About an hour later, she at least has the rice and tea ready, and now cooking the side dishes and soup for last by the time Kise was done bathing.

'Nee Kurokocchi...' said Kise as he wore pajamas that are...a bit short for him. 'I never got the chance to ask...about your cooking style I mean.' he said. 'When did you start being a healthy chef?' that, and she taught him how because its his duty as an athlete to eat healthy to develop properly.

'Since I was a child before my parents began working overseas.' said Kuroko. 'Mother was very strict about my growth.' she said. 'She comes to check on me every now and then because I got my figure from her that won't look nice if neglected. She had me on a strict diet and training regime just to look good.'

'As much as how I'm curious, I won't ask as that normally ends with a punch.' said Kise sheepishly.

'It does?'

'It does...you mean, you don't mind me asking?!'

'Or anyone for that matter. Why bother hide when in our Teiko days, classmates see our shape in swimming classes?' Kuroko shook her head. 'Years ago, everyone began comparing.' Kuroko told him. 'Then everyone saw me in my swimsuit this summer when I swim on my free time when my jobs are done. I have a pear-shaped body but sadly, naturally-flat and skinny where it counts, so you can guess what mother made me do just so I'd grow up a beauty. I'm basically what-could-have-been for her had she taken care of herself at a young age and I really wonder about her teenage life that made her this way about my upbringing until she met papa. I'm not like Momo-chan who's lucky in shape...which was why I'm asking you what you saw in me when I'm not a natural beauty.' Kuroko told him. 'I'm a beauty who became this way from countless workouts since elementary school, strict diet and supplements off Home-Shopping TV channels about my chest and my height. I still have some left over here and I offered to give them to Riko-senpai but she turned me down. I guess she doesn't want hers big...Momo-chan doesn't want to get any bigger and perfectly happy with hers so I'm at a loss...then when we adopted Chrome-chan, I gave the rest to her.'

'Well, I love your honest, sincere personality.' said Kise. 'You're caring, nurturing...you cared more for me about my well-being and considerate than my career, salary, potential expensive dates and connection to the industry just like my old girlfriend did years ago. She left me for Shougo-kun when I ensured I'm no fun to her, especially when she can't tie me down and I hate being tied down the most.'

'Haha, so does Haizaki-kun given his personality.' Kuroko giggled. 'She chose the wrong man to replace you with.' understatement of the year, Kise thought. 'Then again, all men we know by association hate to be tied down.'

'Knowing him, he probably scared her silly into breaking up with him when he got fed up of her personality since she has a really unlikable personality.' Kise snorted. 'He's violent after all.'

'Then why was she your girlfriend?'

'She declared so in public, startling me out of the blue!' Kise sputtered. 'For public relations, especially as I'm a newbie model at the time, I had no choice but to go along and she knew it, saying it to my face in private when I confronted her in school so she said I have no choice but to do as she says. So neechan gave me tips on how to handle her. I ensured she'll never enjoy stringing me along and I never took her to my agency either. Then again, they have high standards so even if I take her there, they will never employ her.' he said. 'I thought all girls outside my family were like her until I met you and Momocchi.' he said. 'When Akashicchi asked you to be my mentor, I thought you'd be the same so I braced myself but you weren't so spending time with you was happy.' he said. 'I thought that maybe, you're the one girl I can actually imagine myself having a real romantic relationship with because you're a genuinely honest, sincere and caring girl that I can relax and be at home with you...even hugging you in my arms felt so natural and good I can imagine doing it forever.'

'Oh...by the way, Aomine-kun called asking if you were here...he sounded really angry.'

'Huh?!' Kise balked.

'I lied because you need to recover for tomorrow.' Kise sighed in relief. 'You pulled your leg muscles trying to stop Kagami-kun so I made our traditional Chamomile Tea extra strong tonight.' Kuroko quipped. 'The boys are staying over at Kagami-kun's place since his manshon apartment is so big and his place is thirty minutes away from the venue. We coaches ordered them to rest, recover and sleep in for full recovery and that's what you're going to do. No doubt Midorima-kun thought the same way since tomorrow is your match for the Third Place.'

'Ah...'

'By the way, since you know this love thing more than I do, does Momo-chan feel the same way for me?' Kuroko wondered aloud. 'Aomine-kun said she's just as angry when they chased you together...I asked him about it, but he just fainted on me and his mother freaked out...so is girl romance normal too?'

'Uhhh how do I explain this...' Kise stammered awkwardly. 'Jeez, even Momocchi is a possible rival, I can't believe this...'

Unknown to them, there was a transmitter under her dining table...

* * *

In a mansion in Tokyo...

In his room, Akashi-san has recording and listening devices in his room which he was listening to with Akashi-kun.

Since his visit there, he planted that transmitter with double-sided tape since his interest in her as she knew the truth about 'them both'.

He learned facts about her that nobody knows about.

Her having an adopted sister with connections that made it possible, a side to her that nobody knows, and the fact that Kise somehow snuck into her house...and she really does NOT understand nor comprehend romantic love, but she has her own morals and beliefs at least.

The side nobody knows but Akashi-kun. Not even Akashi-san knows as his memory has been modified by that doll, Mukuro.

Then those men who are clearly assassins...who are they and who is Kuroko really?

It was why he told him to sneak a transmitter whenever possible on his visit so they can listen.

Kuroko is in fact, involved with something else entirely. The Mafia but a supernatural version of the Mafia that even kids younger than them, are fighters. They were also talking about these Flames things and their progress. But Chrome is an Illusionist so he wonders what Kuroko's power is. However, while she has connections, she remains a Civilian because her 'Flame Family' are all civilians, so she was under protection to ensure she won't get dragged in.

What does Flame Family mean?

All of them are Civilians which was why it affects her affiliations to an extent?

Then, those men with her on that day...are they the Mafia?


End file.
